Tell Me What Your Heart Says?
by Devil Lady Hitokiri
Summary: SongFictsSLASH Cuando el amor llega no encuentra fronteras, y un amante dará todo por estar cerca de su amor. Sólo sonríe para él, sólo esta vez. Aunque sea una vez, déjale saber que piensas en él... Solo esta única vez.
1. ¿donde estas?

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todos los derechos son reservados a J.K. Rowling, la Warner y demás. Las canciones son pertenecientes a sus autores e interpretes. Todo lo que me pertenece aquí, es la trama y ya.

**Advertencias: **Esto empieza con **slash** y muy probablemente continúe con él, no es fuerte ni nada. Si no lo sabes, slash es una relación hombre-hombre, con todo lo que implica la palabra "relación". Estas advertido. Te recomiendo que si no te gusta el género o eres homo fóbico, te retires. En esta historia habrá prácticamente de todo, excepto sexo (n/a: o al menos esa es mi idea)

**Dedicatorias: **La historia A mis musas **_Jaleandra-la-loka_** (Gracias por apoyarme en todo y darme ánimos!!) y a **_Liuny _**(Gracias amiga, por inspirarme, por soportarme, por apoyarme, por regañarme) El capitulo A **_Earwen Zabini_** Gracias por darme una oportunidad al lado del señor!!!

**N/a: **Bien, ya dije... cero sexo, si me pervierten es otro asunto. _Letra cursiva: _es la letra de la canción. Y a leer... espero sea de su agrado!

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Un gato en la oscuridad.......Roberto Carlos_

**Capítulo primero**

**¿Dónde estás?**

Un nuevo año comienza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Amigos, conocidos, compañeros... jóvenes deseosos de encontrarse con sus amigos extrañados, alejados por dos meses; jóvenes entusiastas de comenzar a estudiar, comenzar a jugar, a amar... Jóvenes felices de volver a su segunda casa... Profesorado temeroso de que un nuevo año comienza y con ello: problemas; profesores deseosos de bajar puntos... Pero hay alguien que no comparte esa alegría...

El banquete de Bienvenida para los jóvenes ingresados y los de reingreso fue a lo grande... Risas, bromas, platicas reinaban en el Gran Comedor... Sobre todo en la mesa Gryffindor, en donde una cabeza pelirroja platicaba a lado de una castaña alegremente... Alegres de que sería ya, su último año en el colegio.

El banquete termino y se retiraron a la sala común... Un joven de rebeldes cabellos negros y gafas caminaba pesadamente, melancólico... Harry el-niño-que-vivió Potter... Súbitamente cambio de rumbo, no le apetecía llegar a su sala común... iría a otro lado... Sus pies lentamente le guiaron a aquel lugar tan ansiado... la torre de astronomía...

_Cuando era un chiquillo, que alegría,_

_Jugando a la guerra noche y día._

-¿Porqué Voldemort? ¿Porqué me elegiste a mí?- Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas y comenzaba a mirar el cielo, las estrellas... Aquella oscuridad en el cielo que le hacia recordar como se sentía... Miro una estrella en el horizonte... su corazón se oprimió al reconocer la estrella, Sirios - Sirius- Susurr

_Saltando una verja, verte a ti_

_Y así, en tus ojos algo nuevo descubrí._

Poco a poco su mente creó alas y alzo el vuelo. Un vuelo que, como todos los días, lo llevaba a un mismo lugar... su infierno; un infierno que creo con el tiempo, que le siguió a todas partes, que no sabía compartir... El infierno de sus recuerdos, de su culpa... de su amor..

_Las rosas decían que eras mía_

_Y un gato me hacía compañía._

_Desde que me dejaste, yo no sé por que_

_La ventana es más grande sin tu amor._

La brisa del anochecer mecía lentamente sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas... Secando de ellas gruesas lágrimas que comenzaron a manar de aquellos ojos verdes, sin vida.

-¿Este era mi destino?- Su mirada vacía, perdida en un inmenso cielo cuajado de estrellas- ¿esta es la vida que deseo?- Las estrellas brillaban en aquel manto oscuro, interpretando la oscuridad que nacía en esos ojos verdes, opacados por la desolación, la tristeza, el odio, la repulsión –Fue mi culpa, todo fue mi maldita culpa- Se reprimió a si mismo mientras su mirada observaba el vacío que tenía a sus pies...

_El gato que esta en nuestro cielo_

_No va a volver a casa si no estas,_

-¿Por qué demonios me deje ir ante la visión? Maldición...- Dijo entre sollozos, aferrando sus piernas entre sus brazos, consolándose... Dándose un consuelo que jamás hallaría. Aquel que perdió cuando él se fue –Yo te deje partir, yo... yo... yo te a-alej-jje de mí- Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Aun se aferraba a una idea perdida.

_lo sabes, mi amor. Que noche bella,_

_Presiento que tu estas en esa estrella._

-¿Sabes qué te amo? ¿Lo supiste?- Dijo levantando su rostro hacia aquella estrella tintineante en el horizonte. Aquélla estrella que le recordaba cada día lo que había perdido –Maldita sea la hora en que nací. Te perdí... Te fuiste por mi culpa ¿Esta es mi vida? ¿Este es el resultado de todo?- Aún, sabiéndose inútil, se recodaba cada vez que podía lo absurdo de su acción, la tontería que hizo, causó que perdiera todo lo que tenía...

_El gato que esta triste y azul_

_Nunca se olvida que fuiste mía,_

Y mientras su mente le torturaba con aquellos hermosos recuerdos que paso a su lado, aquellos momento de felicidad cuando supo que era su padrino, su decepción cuando supo que le amaba y jamás sería correspondido, la alegría de vivir con él... El triste desconsuelo de saberlo perdido... para siempre... para no volver... en la oscuridad un águila le vigilaba

_Mas sé que sabrá de mi sufrir_

_Por que en mis ojos, una lágrima hay._

-Mi cuerpo no ha parado de llorar... Mi alma se lamenta por mi estúpido amor, mi corazón se parte cada vez que pienso en ti y ya no estas conmigo... Creo... creo que ya no tengo corazón- Harry observaba el horizonte, allá donde sus sueños fueron resquebrajados, sintiendo en su pecho el mismo vacío de la soledad, del desconsuelo –Me odio- Continuo aferrando con más fuerza sus piernas, sus rodillas encajándose en su pecho- Me odio por no haber pensado. Me repudio por querer ser un héroe. Soy un asco por-por- ha-hbar-te lle-llevado a- a l-la muerte- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras un nuevo mar de lágrimas inundaba sus ojos.

_Querida, querida vida mía_

_Reflejo de Luna que reía_

-¿Es acaso una maldición la mía? Cada ser importante en mi vida se ha ido, cada persona amada me ha abandonado... Todo... todo ¡todo por mi estúpida culpa!- ¿por qué siempre se culpaba él? Es algo que ni siquiera el comprendía... Su mente estaba sumida en el más profundo abismo de tristeza... El más profundo en el que hubiera estado... Su corazón hecho pedazos, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos tenerlo consigo, su mente y su alma aferrándose a una ya perdida esperanza.

_Si amar es errado, culpa mía, te amé._

_En el fondo ¿qué es la vida? No lo sé_

-¿Acaso es mi destino vivir solo para pelear? ¿Nací para ello? Díganme ¿¡Nací para ello!?- Soltó mientras su voz se quebraba por el sufrimiento y el desconcierto- Ahora nadie me quiere... Todos me odian... ¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA? ¿POR QUÉ NADIE EN ESTA VIDA ME AMA? ¡¡si mi destino es pelear y morir, quitenme el corazón para no morir de amor, para no sentir como con cada batalla pierdo lo que más he querido en este mundo!!-

_El gato que esta en nuestro cielo_

_No va a volver a casa si no estas,_

-Harry, yo te amo- Un susurro como el viento, un viento que jamás llego a los oídos del joven mago.

_lo sabes, mi amor, que noche pena,_

_Presiento que tu estas en esa estrella._

-Sirius... Te amaba... Y mi amor te llevo a la muerte...-

_El gato que esta triste y azul_

_Nunca se olvida que fuiste mía_

-Y ahora ¿qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hago en este mundo tan vació? En esta vida ya no me queda nada por luchar... nada. Y en el cielo ¿qué encontraría?-

_Mas siempre serás en mi mirar_

_Lágrima clara de primavera._

-No es tanto el dolor físico el que me agobia, si no el dolor moral de que te hayas ido... No importan las heridas infringidas en mi cuerpo, no importa si he perdido algo, no importa si he perdido la vida... Me importa la herida que ha dejado tu partida

Si esta es mi vida, es un completo fracaso. Sin ti mi mundo es tan intranquilo, pero se que en cuanto llegue a tu lado... todo, todo va a ser diferente-

_El gato que esta en la oscuridad_

-Sirius... Déjame seguirte a donde vayas-

Harry sentado en el filo del alfeizar de la ventana... miraba el vació a sus pies, tratando, quizás, de poder ver el suelo... sujeto sus manos al filo y se impulso hacia delante... un movimiento en falso sería la muerte... y continuo observando, mientras suavemente su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el frente...

_Sabe que en mi alma,_

-Sirius... ¿dónde estás?- soltó sus manos y se dejo llevar...

_una lágrima hay._

* * *

**09/28 11:18 p.m. n/a: **Bien. Primer capitulo. Reviews por favor. Se los agradecería de corazón.

Devil Lady Hitokiri

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**


	2. Amar

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y las canciones a sus respectivos autores...

**Earwen: **Madre, otra historia más para que llores. No puedo evitarlo

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Sabes .............................. Alex Ubago_

**Capitulo Segundo**

**Amar... ¿qué significa tan extraña palabra?**

El cielo, esa noche, estaba cuajado de brillantes estrellas; una suave brisa mecía las hojas, las arrancaba...y llevándose tiernas esperanzas de un ser atado a su destino, robando una vida... un sueño... un amante...

Quizás la vida para él no era... quizás jamás el destino pensó tenerlo aún caminando por ahí... Ocultarse se había vuelto una costumbre en su vida y se estaba cansando de ella. ¿Sería lo más prudente...?

_Sabes, vida mia,_

_que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el dia,_

_la luna brilla pura y limpia,_

¿Sería prudente en esta vida, en este momento, dejar caer el velo que cubre su rostro y dejarse ver como el ser humano que es? Pero, ¿lo aceptarían?

Un suspiro se escucho en los jardines de Hogwarts, un suspiro de resignación... desolación... Un solitario caminante paseaba rodeado de la oscuridad que los árboles le otorgaban... Acompañado de la suave luz que las estrellas y la Luna irradiaban.

_pues tu la iluminas,_

_con tu amor_

-¿Qué hago en este mundo solo?- Se pregunto mientras se sentaba recargado en un árbol cercano. Su rostro volteo al cielo... Un hermosa ave sobrevolaba el área... libre de todo dolor y desesperanza, ajena de cada rencor que su corazón sentía... Un águila volaba libre, cerca de la torre de Astronomía. Que curioso.

_con tu belleza y con tu olor_

-¿Cuándo fue que logre vivir?-

_con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

-¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta este punto de mi vida? ¿Aprendí a amar alguna vez?-

_Pero si tu no estas_

_si tu te vas,_

Un ruido sordo le alejo de sus pensamientos... Un ruido demasiado fuerte para no ser escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda. Se levanto desconcertado

_la luna mengua y desaparece,_

_y las estrellas la encontraran,_

El camino era largo, sus pies se movían rápidamente para alcanzar aquel lugar donde sus oídos le había dicho que algo sucedía, aquel extraño golpe había alertado todos sus sentidos pero no le había avisado de lo que encontraría más adelante... jamás...

_y descubrirán que mis lagrimas nacen en algún lugar,_

_sin mas emparo que mi propia soledad._

Su vida siempre había sido un completo desconsuelo... Su padre le había repudiado, su madre... ¿Qué significaba en su vida?... Cada poro de su piel pedía a gritos amar, ser amado. Pero jamás se lo permitió, jamás se dio la libertad... Y ahora que por fin lo había aceptado, su mundo era destruido, su corazón desquebrajado y su alma arrebatada.

_Y ahora morirme no seria mas desgracias,_

_que perderte para siempre,_

Su vida se derrumbo en instantes... Un gélido escenario le aguardaba solo a él... Ahí, frente a sus ojos pudo ver lo que más temía en este mundo, su amor... La persona por la que decidió descubrir lo que era amar, aquella que le permitió percibir el mundo desde otros ojos, los ojos de un amante, de un hombre creyente... de alguien que vive de esperanzas, que se aferra a sus sueños...

_hay mi vida no te vayas._

Harry Potter se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo del jardín, en una ensalada de ramas rotas y hojas secas, aderezadas con sangre... Un hilo escarlata brotaba de su sien derecha, al igual que de sus manos y cuello... Su boca y nariz eran cómplices, escondían bajo la piel, sangre que no fue derramada, atascada en su garganta... Sus lentes estaban hechos pedazos más allá...

_Porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero,_

Contemplaba azorado como el joven cuerpo estaba depositado en un ángulo extrañamente anormal... Miro al cielo... La torre de Astronomía se levantaba majestuosamente detrás de él... Y al final... una ventana abierta ¿podría ser que..? No, era imposible.

_y sin dudarlo ni un momento,_

Abrazo aquel cuerpo inerte que tenía a sus pies, lo abrazo como pidiendo que no se fuera, reconfortándose... Creándose más esperanzas, ahora, de que estuviera vivo... de que su corazón latiera de un momento a otro, indicándole que su vida aun estaba conectada, que su alma estaba con él.

_te confieso que te quiero,_

_sin dudarlo ni un momento._

-Me he enamorado, y justo ahora te vas- Se pregunto así mismo mientras acariciaba la pálida piel del joven que yacía en sus brazos.

-Si tan solo hubiera cambiado antes de perderte... Pero como siempre, me consuelo en el hubiera, como cada noche lo hago después de que te veo tan lejos... ¿Qué hiciste? ¿por qué?- Un ruido lo hizo guardar silencio.

_Llora mi guitarra,_

_cuando tu no estas se me parte el alma,_

_me haces jugar malas pasadas._

La noche se estaba volviendo fría y las estrellas eran desaparecidas por nubes que amenazaban tormenta, la brisa había desaparecido, el silencio tomo poder de la zona, quebrado de vez en cuando por el sollozar de un amante desconsolado...

En contraste con la oscuridad que ahora había, un suave vapor sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir... Un vapor que desaparecía a la altura de sus ojos... Otro ruido... Vapor... Sus ojos poco a poco bajaron hasta posicionarse en el rostro del pequeño... Temerosamente coloco su mano en aquel pecho tan prohibido para él... solo para sentir como bajaba lentamente.

_Levantas mi animo cuando me hace falta,_

_sabes hacerme reir a carcajadas._

Su corazón dio un vuelco, su estomago se volvió un nudo, su mente un caos, su rostro figuro una sonrisa, aquella que jamás logro compartir... Su alma se puso de pie, al igual que su cuerpo... Cargó aquel cuerpo tan delicado, aquel en que la muerte y la vida yacen juntas, entre su brazos.

_Puede que mañana,_

Corrió desesperadamente hacia el castillo... Sus pies no lograban alcanzar a su corazón, a su mente, a su anhelo, a su esperanza...

_veas en mi rostro la luz del alba,_

-Aún estas aquí pequeño, no dejaré que te me vayas, no, jamás!- Finalmente alcanzo las escalinatas que lo conducirían al vestíbulo, cruzo las altas puertas de roble y se dirigió a la enfermería... En esos momentos, desearía poder volar para llegar más rápido... Finalmente alcanzo las puertas de la tan ansiada ala del castillo: la enfermería, entro de golpe...

_o puede que ya no sientas nada._

-¡¡MADAME POMFREY!!-

-¿Profesor? ¿Qué escándalo es este, en el primer d´..?- no termino la frase al ver al joven que en sus brazos descansaba, más bien dicho, se desangraba- ¡¡Merlín!!- Exclamo apurada- Póngale en una cama, rapido... Retire las ropas, voy por vendas!! Rápido!! A moverse ¿Qué espera?- Agregó al ver que no se movía del lugar donde estaba- ¿Esta usted bien?-

-¿eh? Si, por supuesto- obviamente mentía... Su rostro tenía marcas de las lágrimas dejadas atrás- Aquí?- Se apresuro a contestar al ver como le miraba la enfermera... Deposito al cuerpo que llevaba y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que la enfermera le había dicho.

_Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo,_

El tiempo paso y con el la esperanza de verle vivo... con cada segundo, la muerte ganaba terreno en su cuerpo y su alma escapaba...

-Hizo bien en traerlo... Pero no creo que sobreviva... Ni yo misma se que hacer... Puedo sanar sus heridas y los huesos rotos....- Dijo la enfermera

-Pero...-

-Pero nada más... Parece no querer vivir, no lucha..- Dijo la enfermera con un deje de tristeza...

_es que mi amor_

La noticia cayo como balde de agua fría sobre él, su reconstruido corazón se volvió un frágil cristal... Sus manos temblaban levemente y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle... Su vista se volvió borrosa poco a poco, segada por las lágrimas amenazantes a salir de sus ya cansados ojos... Corrió desesperadamente fuera de allí, corrió a su habitación... No quería quedarse solo de nuevo, no ahora, jamás...

Entro en su habitación, cerro la puerta y se dejo caer sobre ella... dejando salir las lágrimas, otra vez...

_no encuentra fronteras en este mundo._

-Te amo, jamás me cansaré de decirlo, de gritarlo a los siete vientos a pesar de que tu lo escuches...-Lloraba amargamente recargado en la puerta- No te vayas, te lo pido ¡¡NO TE VAYAS!! No te alejes de mí, no ahora, no hoy... No me dejes ahora, ahora que sé que te amo, ahora que me enseñaste a comprender tan extraña palabra- Dijo quebrándose completamente, dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que le embargaban ahora... Todas hasta hoy desconocidas u olvidadas en lo recóndito de su corazón.

_Y ahora morirme no seria mas desgracias_

Arrojo un pequeño florero que adornaba la estancia, que se quebró al salvaje contacto contra la pared. Un ruido sordo siguió a otro y luego otro... Gruesas lágrimas decoraban su rostro.

_que perderte para siempre,_

Cansado de arrojar cada artefacto que encontraba, el suelo lo recibió con gran congoja... Se desplomo redoblando en llanto... Su cuerpo se agitaba violentamente... el cansancio y las lágrimas se apoderaban cada vez más rápido de él.

_hay mi vida no te vayas._

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname-

_Porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero,_

Poco a poco, perdía el conocimiento... Su corazón pedía paz, descanso... su vida quería seguir, pero su cuerpo no le alcanzaba...

_y sin dudarlo ni un momento_

-¿Este es mi destino?-

_te confieso que te quiero_

-Si, al parecer sí... Jamás quise vivir... Y ahora... Solo pido unos minutos más de vida... unos minutos que me permitan hablar... decirle adiós... Que estúpido me he de ver... Pidiendo unos momentos más, solo para decirte Adiós y decirte... te...amo...-

_sin dudarlo ni un momento._

En la penumbra de la habitación se podía apreciar los rastros de lo que parecía una batalla... pedazos de cristal, porcelana, sustancias mezcladas... Todo era un desastre... Y en un oscuro rincón... un cuerpo yacía inconsciente...

* * *

Bien.... a partir de aquí me será sumamente imposible ponerle a cada capitulo una canción... Esto fue decidido, por que para el tercer capitulo no encontré una canción acorde al tema, por lo tanto, imposible fuera un song-fict, pero para los otros me he prevenido correctamente. 

Mis ánimos últimamente han andando por los suelos, por lo tanto no he podido escribir un tercer capitulo a falta de ánimos, sé que la historia es deprimente, pero para ello necesito estar feliz, algo que no pasa últimamente, por lo tanto no esperen una pronta actualización. Lo siento mucho.

Bien, siendo todas las notas aclaratorias.

Cordialmente

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**

**Orgullos Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	3. Quédate

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y las canciones a sus respectivos autores...

**TELL ME WHAT YOUR HEAR SAYS?**

Forever Love …………………… X-Japan

**Capitulo Tercero**

**Quédate a mi lado**

Se levanto despacio del suelo en el cual había pasado la noche, estaba adolorido de cada parte de su cuerpo, se sentía destrozado y la terrible jaqueca que traía no le ayudaba a recordar que había pasado. Se apoyo en la pared y camino despacio hacia su habitación.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama adorselada que tenía, las sabana de lino le recibieron dándole una sensación de tranquilidad. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando dejándole entrever escenas de lo anteriormente ocurrido. Abrió los ojos asustado mientras su mente le mandaba la imagen de Un Harry Potter tirado en el suelo... sin vida. Se levanto entre asustado y nervioso, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de recordad que había pasado antes...

**_mou hitori de arukenai_**

_(ya no puedo caminar solo)_

**_toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite_**

_(las corrientes del tiempo son demasiado fuertes)_

Estaba dando un paseo para alejar el bullicio de la cena de su mente, escuchó un ruido y corrió a ver que sucedía, el maltrecho cuerpo del joven Potter le recibió, pensó que estaba muerto y se descontrolo... había corrido a la enfermería con el cuerpo en brazos "Supongo de ahí mi dolor de piernas" Pensó... Se forzó a recordar más y logro entrever el recuerdo de la enfermera diciendo que aún estaba vivo pero sin deseos para continuar.

El pánico hacia presa su mente, estaba muy nervioso... quizás...

.-El ya no este vivo- Ese pensamiento le rodeo mientras se duchaba y aún después de ello, se lo repetía su realidad. Sus ojos cansados miraron por la ventana al sol si apenas levantarse y brillar en la lejanía, a través de los árboles del bosque prohibido­­­­­­­­­­­­­­, iluminando cada hoja de las copas y él se preparo para recibirlo con tristeza, como cada día del año lo hace, pensando...

**_Ah kizutsuku koto nante_**

_(ah, ser herido)_

**_nareta hazu dakedo ima wa..._**

_(debería estar acostumbrado, pero ahora...)_

Se retiro de la ventana antes de que amaneciera por completo y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a al comedor, aún así... su dolor, su desesperación no le abandonaron, así que sin algo mejor que hacer a las 5 de la mañana se dirigió a la enfermería.

Entro sigilosamente observando en cada una de las camas hasta toparse con la única ocupada... Un cuerpo inconsciente era lo que albergaba. Observo la respiración regular controlada por al magia, la palidez de su cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a asustarle, no era que no se lo esperará pero ver a aquel ser que tenía por costumbre luchar y dar la batalla, derrotado, suplicando a la muerte que se lo llevará, era destrozante.

**_Ah kono mama dakishimete_**

_(Ah, manten tu abrazo)_

**_nureta mama no kokoro o_**

_(en mi corazón destrozado)_

Se acercó a la cama y acario la mano que asomaba por debajo de la sábana, la sujeto y la apretó con fuerza. Quería devolverle la vida, quería verlo despertar y sonreír, pero ahí estaba él, de pie sin poder hacer algo más que esperar, más que mirar como aquel muchacho se dejaba caer en el barranco de la muerte. Y se sintió impotente, desesperado, inútil por no poder ayudarlo, por solo ser un experto en pociones que todo lo que podían hacer era mantenerlo con vida, pero no regresarlo a ella, no podía hacer algo para despertarlo, no podía.

Apareció una silla y se sentó observando aquella figura, su mano vago hasta el rebelde cabello y lo sintió entre sus dedos acariciando cada célula de su mano, esa sensación tan llena de placer la había deseado desde hace tiempo, bajo su mano tocando los ojos, las mejillas, el mentón, esos labios rozados... Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**_kawari tsudzukeru kono toki ni_**

_(a través del tiempo incambiable)_

**_kawaranai ai ga aru nara_**

_(como si existiera un amor inmutable)_

.- Eres un ángel- Susurró al viento y a la nada- ¿sabes? Hace tiempo que quería decirte eso, tanto tiempo y no podía hacerlo. ¿porque? Quizás por que no estás a mi alcance, eres aire entre mis manos que se escapa sin que pueda detenerlo, soy el mendigo que se enamoro del ser más bello, del alto y poderoso señor. Eres mi vida, te has convertido en ella desde que comenzaste a meterte debajo de la piel con esas sonrisas tan bellas, esos ojos brillantes, con... con simplemente ser tú... Harry... no me permitas perderte, por favor... no ahora, no hoy... Quédate con migo- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras volvía a agarrar su mano y la sujetaba con fuerza.

**_Will you hold my heart?_**

_(¿sostendrás mi corazón entonces?)_

Los rayos del amanecer tocaron su frente mientras él, solo lloraba y se dejaba derrotar, al igual que el ser que se encontraba atado a la cama, pendiendo su vida de un hilo y sujetando las tijeras. Lo tenía frente a él, y no había más que hacer, solo esperar que decidiera quedarse en el mundo de los vivos para poder alentar la vida de su triste corazón.

**_namida uketomete_**

_(y atrapar las lágrimas)_

**_mou koware sou na_**

_(que caerán ahora)_

**_All my heart_**

_(Todo mi corazón)_

.- ¿Te quedarás conmigo¿sostendrás mi corazón y atraparás mis lágrimas? Dime ¿sanarás mi corazón herido?. ¿Dejarás que me quede a tu lado? No te vayas por favor, no te vayas.. Se que soy egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, te necesito a mi lado, no importa si me odias o no, no me importará, pero quédate. Regresa –susurro al tiempo que pasaba lentamente, dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran y marcaran sus senderos tranquilas –ya no me importa nada, ni el hambre, ni la guerra, ni la sed ni el dolor ni el maldito tiempo que se lleva tu vida.

**_Forever Love, Forever Dream_**

_(Por siempre amar, por siempre sonar)_

.- Profesor, será mejor que vaya a descansar- La suave voz de la enfermera se oyó en el recinto interrumpiendo los pensamientos del triste profesor –Pronto será hora de clase-

.- Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme más tiempo- dijo sin moverse

.- Debes descansar, estas agotado-

.- Descanse los suficiente anoche, gracias- su voz sonaba queda y quebrada, pero no podía evitarlo

**_afureru omoi dake ga_**

_(solo los profundos sentimientos)_

**_hageshiku setsunaku jikan o umetsukusu_**

_(violentamente y llenos de dolor)_

.- es por tu bien, tienes que dar clases-

.- ¿y crees que me importa?- pronunció mientras se giraba violentamente.

**_Oh, tell my why_**

_(Oh, dime por qué)_

Ese acto dejo estupefacta a la enfermera, Severus Snape le miraba con ojos hinchados, se mostraba débil, cansado, deshecho, como jamás lo había visto. Pero ahí estaba mirándole con temor y pudo saberlo, estaba enamorado y su amor lo estaba matando, no encontraba la forma de ayudarlo, por más que quisiera, se estaba hundiendo en su desesperación y si Potter moría, no lo soportaría. Ese hombre estaba atado a la vida del joven y no había forma de evitar que se adentrará más y como siempre, solo podía esperar.

**_All I see is blue in my heart_**

_(Todo lo que veo es azul en mi corazón)_

La enfermera decidió dejarlos solos, a pesar de que le daba miedo hacerlo, tenía que dejar solo al hombre. No podía evitar el verlo tiernamente, quería correr y abrazarlo, consolarlo, dejarle bien claro que no estaría solo pero todo lo que lograría sería ser rechazada. Se alejo de la cama y se adentro en su oficina lamentando no poder hacer nada para calmar el dolor del hombre.

Snape se dedico a observar como la luz del alba iluminaba el rostro del pequeño, ensimismado se permitió que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro sin poder evitarlo, porque era ese rostro juvenil quien le había permitido vivir, luchar y seguir adelante en todas y cada una de las misiones, el saber que el estaba bien y que al regresar el estaría ahí, no para él, no... pero estaría ahí para darle de comer y beber sin que lo supiera, para alimentarse y darse fuerzas a continuar... Pero ¿si se iba¿si moría¿en donde encontraría su sustento? No lo sabía, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no se alejará, rogaba que no se lo arrebatarán de sus manos.

**_Will you stay with me?_**

_(¿Te quedarás a mi lado?)_

n o –

Los días transcurrieron sin detenerse a pensar en los humanos, el tiempo caminaba su paso sin prisas ni retrasos. Los pasillos cada hora resonaban de miles de piecitos golpeando contra las rocas, una que otra caída resonaba de vez en cuando por alguna broma o un escalón falso, risas seguían a llantos o gritos de pelea... Pero nada animaba a alguien a visitar el inerte cuerpo de Harry Potter a la enfermería... Nadie quería ver al destrozado joven en coma. Si bien es cierto que los rumores que corrieron fueran demasiado inciertos o un poco acertados, ninguna explicaba por que la clase de Pociones había dejado de existir.

**_kaze ga sugisaru made._**

_(¿Hasta que el viento vuelva a soplar)_

Teorías y teorías eran desperdigadas por la escuela, pero nadie sabia por que el profesor Snape no aparecía. ¿Alguien sería capaz de describir el dolor que sentía? No, quizás no, por que ya no vivía, ya no sentía. Se había evadido de la realidad hace tiempo sin poder soportar el dolor. La enfermería se había vuelto tan solitaria desde entonces que cada paso que resonaba en el piso era un recuerdo de que un joven perdía la vida por decisión propia, y eso lastimaba, hería y se clavaba en el corazón del director al ver a sus dos protegidos dejándose morir, aún no entendía las razones de ambos, ambos se dejaban llevar y no entendía porque.

**_mata afuredasu_**

_(llevándose todo otra vez?)_

El tiempo les acariciaba las manos y les susurraba al oído que pronto llegaría el final, que esperaran y ellos hacían eso, esperar a que la muerte les llevará de la mano a donde sea que los lleve, si así podían seguir lo que tanto amaban y no perderlo

**_All my tears_**

_(todas mis lágrimas)_

Sus ojos onix se abrieron y recibieron la luz del atardecer desde la ventana a su lado, sentía sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza giraba lentamente hasta observar la cama continua, un ritual que hacía todos los días, solo quería ver que su pequeño abriera los ojos, pero siempre era lo mismo, el joven se mantenía tranquilo, pálido y sin movimiento.

**_Forever Love Forever Dream_**

_(Por siempre amar, por siempre soñar)_

Se levanto de su cama tras varios días de ocuparla y sentirse muerto, camino varios pasos y se hincó junto a la cama de Potter, deposito su cabeza a un costado de la pálida mano del joven y se ferro a las sábanas, como sintiendo que estas podía reconfortarle en esos momentos, pero no lo hacían. Se sentía tan desesperado, harto de no poder ayudarlo, quería estar con él, donde fuera que estuviese, pero no lo dejaban acompañarlo.

**_kono mama soba ni ite_**

_(Quédate junto a mí)_

.- ¿Me dejas quedarme?- Dijo mientras apretaba sus ojos y luchaba con las lágrimas – no comprendo, no comprendo... Tantas veces que dijeron que era un hombre tan opuesto, tan oscuro y frío... tantas veces, que no sé en que momento comencé a creerlo... ¡maldita sea!- Su puño golpeo la cama- ¿por qué?. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué a mi? Te necesito, entiéndelo, por favor, escúchame... Quédate junto a mí en este mundo de tormenta, no me abandones, por favor. ¡VUELVE!- Grito a la nada, en el silencio dejándose caer al suelo abatido, sintiendo la dura y fría piedra en su cara, pero ¿que le importaba ya? - Qué me importa ya, si no estás-

**_yoake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete_**

_(Sostén mi corazón que se desvanece con el atardecer)_

.- ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?-

**_Oh, stay with me_**

_(oh, quédate con migo)_

**

* * *

06/13/05 11:44 pm** a que me quedo extraño? eh? Eh? Jajjjjaja! XD tuve que cambiar todo el capitulo por que me encontre justo hoy una canción que me volvio loka y me dedique a traducirla y mira conk vine a toparme, con mi musooooooooooooo XD agradézcanle a Toño k fue el que me presto la película nn, nota: la canción esta incompleta, esta producida por Sasaki Shiro, y la musica y letra son de Yoshiki..XD Diox... me voy a dormir que mis ojitos ya estan bien hinchados de tanto lagrimear con este capi TT y mi cabeza duele! 

Espero k lo disfruten! Y Reviews, por fas... me siento extraña publicando y nadie me escribe algo TT Dios... ando demasiado sentimental... snif!

Devil Lady Hitokiri 

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	4. Hazme Feliz

**Disclaimer **Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y las canciones a sus respectivos autores...

**TELL ME WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS**

_Deseo de cosas imposibles … La Oreja de Van Gogh_

_".-¿Te quedarás a mi lado?-" _

**Capítulo Cuarto**

**Hazme feliz un momento **

Una pregunta al viento resonó en cada una de las paredes de piedra de la enfermería, una pregunta sin respuesta y al silencio extendido alrededor, que solo se dedico a repartirla una y otra vez, sin detenerse hasta que se perdió de nuevo en ese mismo silencio.

Su rostro cansado se estremeció y decidió levantarse, temblorosas manos se posaron en el filo de la cama para apoyarse, se sentía tan débil...

.-¿Te quedarás a mi lado, Sirius?-

_Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada_

_yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir _

La pregunta seguía vagando de la misma manera que la anterior, botando en cada piedra de las paredes y en los oídos de un hombre...

me quedaré si tu te quedas conmigo-

_Te sigo como le siguen los puntos finales _

Asustada, la cabeza de Snape se asomo ligeramente desde el final de la cama, solo para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes mirar a algún punto sin importancia, perdidos, si, pero brillantes. El aire comenzó faltarle en sus pulmones, su corazón se aceleró... es-estaba vivo, despierto. Se permitió volver a llorar embargado de felicidad, sintiéndose de nuevo alegre y dichoso, su ángel estaba vivo... y todo se volvió negro.

.-Gracias- Sonrió el ojiverde a un ser invisible- Gracias por traerme- Y se dedico a dormir.

_A todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin _

ToT ;o; u.u -.-

Se despertó asustado, mirando a cada lado descubriendo la oscuridad a su alrededor como única compañera, cobijado por una fina capa de sudor sobre su piel, le indico que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Si estaba asustado y no entendía el por qué, su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas le provocaron nauseas. Mareado y cansado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sujetándose por la pared se acerco a la puerta... Estaba cerrada¡la bendita puerta estaba cerrada!.

_Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco _

.-Esto no puede estar pasando, no...- Susurro mientras se recargaba en la pared para evitar el nuevo mareo que venía en su estómago que se convertía en una revolución, la acidez subía lentamente hasta llegar a su garganta.

Las nauseas se apoderaban completamente de él hasta que su estómago y su mente no pudieron retenerlo más. La primera arcada resonó en el recinto, cortando el silencio que había en la oscuridad, una segunda resonó acompañada del choque de la sustancia con el suelo, seguida de otra, los minutos pasaban y no paraban, el eco que hacían los sonidos que provocaba le daban más asco y vomitaba más. La debilidad toco sus piernas que flaquearon y se doblaron haciéndolo caer al suelo, con su cuerpo tembloroso recargado en la pared espero calmarse, pero desgraciadamente la tan ansiada calma no llegaba y en lugar de ella más arcadas se presentaban. Su mente se preguntaba como era posible que estuviese devolviendo el estómago si no había comido algo sólido en días.

_sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos_

_hiciera una llave de yudo a mi pobre corazón_

_haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración _

La luz del pasillo se ilumino y mostró a una ojerosa enfermera corriendo hacia él en sandalias y una bata blanca cubriendo su camisón.

.-Severus ¡por Merlín¿estás bien?- Recibió una mirada acuosa por respuesta seguida de otra arcada.

_Me cayó por que es más cómodo engañarse_

_me cayó por que ha ganado la razón al corazón _

La señora se apresuro a sacar su varita y acercar una sábana al tembloroso cuerpo, le envolvió en ella y le ayudo a levantarse. Paso a paso llegaron a la cama más próxima al baño y le recostó. Una mirada triste le vio desde la almohada, los ojos ónix iluminados por la vela encendida le observaban ausentes, como si vivieran a través de ella y a la vez si no existiera él mismo. Preocupada de verle en ese estado, le dio a beber una poción para dormir, dejándolo descansar en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo donde el elegiría su propio destino. Sonrió y se alejo a su oficina.

_Pero pase lo que pase y que otro me acompañe_

_en silencio te querré tan solo a ti _

Los días pasaban y el semblante del profesor de pociones no mejoraba mucho, la palidez que le caracterizaba no había regresado aún a su piel, profundas ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos que, a pesar de dormir la mayo parte del día, se mostraban cansados. No, él no tenía descanso en su vida y en su dolor. En sus pensamientos no sabía distinguir el sueño d la realidad, había soñado ver esos ojos verdes abiertos y esos labios moviéndose para decir algo, los había escuchado, su subconsciente eran más alentador que su propia realidad.

_Igual que un mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate _

Su cuerpo no quería obedecerle, mover su rostro era una verdadera tortura, a pesar de beber infinidad de pociones revitalizantes su cuerpo seguía débil, sin fuerzas y solo podía quedarse postrado en esa horrible cama en la enfermería, sin nada que hacer más que hundirse en sus pensamiento soy cuando menos se lo pensaba ya oprimía profundamente. Sí, esa era su vida, cada día era la misma vida, y se lamenta porque no podía ver a su ángel, no podía hablarle, no sabía si aún estaba vivo, no sabía nada de él. ¡No lo sabía y estaba tan débil! Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a caer por sus fatigados ojos. Se odiaba, se aborrecía por ser ahora mas que un débil enfermo, se detestaba por no poder hacer nada mas que ser un estorbo para la enfermera y la vida de los demás, se maldecía por no poder ser fuerte cuando lo requería, justo en esos momentos que más se sentía desdichado, por no tener la fuerza suficiente de levantarse y acompañar el cuerpo del pequeño ser que le dio luz a su oscuro sendero.

_Igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante _

Pasos resonaron acercándose a la cama del triste profesor y se detuvieron junto a él, pero no le importo, simplemente dejo que sus lágrimas siguieran su propio curso y mancharan su cara, debilitándose cada vez más.

_Prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño _

.-Severus- dijo una añeja voz a su lado- Deja de llorar- Una suave tele recogió las lágrimas que corrían en sus mejillas, secándolas y borrando sus rastros- ¿qué sucede?. ¿Por qué estas así desde hace tiempo?- Giro su rostro para poder verlo- Severus-

Escuchaba aquella voz, si, podía escucharla, pero no era la de pequeño, no era y no tenía ganas de contestarle, no sentía la fuerza necesaria. Sus ojos rojos e inflamados se encontraron con aquellos azul eléctrico del director, parpadeo para calmar el ardor que en ellos tenía, se sentía tan cansado, ya no tenía el poder suficiente como para seguir viviendo, ya no podía más, ya no más...

_Y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado _

.-¡Ey Harry!- Se escucho la voz de un joven entrando a la enfermería-

.-Hola Ron- Dijo quedamente el ocupante de una de las camas.

_Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la plaza de Mayo _

.-¡ay camarada! Pensamos que nunca despertarías. La próxima que se te antoje volar, procura hacerlo con una escoba¿no crees que sería más fácil?- Bromeo el joven pelirrojo acercando una silla para su compañera.

.-Ron, no digas esas cosas, no ves que esta débil- Le reprocho una castaña de pelo realmente alborotado

_Procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso_

_un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver _

.-Tranquila, Hermione. Creo que Ron tiene razón... Procuraré llevar una escoba la próxima vez- Sonrió despreocupadamente al ver la mueca disgustada de su amiga

.-Tienes que enterarte de la nueva, nueva- dijo Ron alegremente- ¡Oh! Te vas a morir de la envidia amigo-

.-Ron, deja de jugar que es un tema delicado- Replico la castaña

.-¿Tema delicado el pelo grasiento de Snape? Por favor, Hermione- rezongó el menor de los Weasley

.-Apoyo a Herm, Ron. Te podría escuchar- le dijo el ojiverde a su alborotado amigo.

_Reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel _

.-Pero ¿cómo? Si ni siquiera a tenido la decencia de pararse a dar clases- Exclamó indignado el joven de ojos azules mientras dirigía una mirada poco común a su amigo enfermo.

.-¿Será acaso por que no puede pararse, idiota? Lleva en la enfermería desde que yo desperté... o quizás más tiempo...- Terminó susurrando el joven de cabellos oscuros dirigiendo su mirada a una esquina de la enfermería divisando las cortinas corridas donde anteriormente se internara el director.

.-Harry ¿cómo lo sabes?- interrogo la muchacha

_Me cayó por que es más cómodo engañarse _

.-Lo supongo por que el director cada día viene y entra en ese cubículo- dijo señalando a donde anteriormente sus ojos observaban –y he escuchado el nombre de Severus varias veces- se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos onix comenzaron a brillar demasiado, asustado el director al pensar que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo abrazo sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro, reconfortándolo. Podía sentir el tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos, lloraba en silencio, de nuevo.

_me cayó por que ha ganado la razón al corazón _

.-¿Por qué llorar, Severus?. ¿Por qué?- Pregunto al débil cuerpo cerca del él, no obtuvo respuesta como todos los días.. El pelinegro se mantenía callado y melancólico.

Severus no quería que lo movieran de ese lugar, el anciano al haberlo levantado le dio una de las mejores vistas... su pequeño ser halado estaba despierto, sonriendo a alguien, pero estaba sonriendo, podía verlo a través de la abertura que había entre las cortinas. Estaba despierto. Intento sonreír pero se debilito irremediablemente y un ronco gemido salió de su garganta.

_Pero pase lo que pase y que otro me acompañe _

El anciano al oír el sonido que profirió su compañero, lo alejo hasta recostarlo nuevamente en la cama y observo que aquellos ojos negros brillaban, solo brillaban, no había ni una sola lágrima. Extrañado, decidió dejarlo descansar al ver como lentamente sus ojos se cerraban para caer en el sueño de nuevo.

.-Que descanses- dijo antes de retirarse cerrando las cortinas nuevamente.

_En silencio te querré tan solo... _

Se oyó al anciano despedirse del joven cercano a la puerta y la misma, cerrándose sumiendo a la enfermería en un silencio profundo. Travieso, Severus abrió los ojos una vez más al percatarse que el viejo ya no estaba, reunió todas sus fuerzas y logro moverse, se levanto despacio, muy despacio para evitar al máximo los dolores de la rigidez de su cuerpo y salió del lugar donde había estado internado, el cubículo formado por esas paredes de tela blanca, camino despacio, deteniéndose de la fría pared de piedra hacia el baño. Cada paso era doloroso pero valía la pena si de esa manera podía verlo una vez más.

_Me cayó por que es más cómodo engañarse_

_me cayó por que ha ganado la razón al corazón _

Harry observo detrás de su amigo como un figura delgada, alta y demacrada enmarcada por la pijama negra que portaba caminaba lentamente por la pared, le reconoció en seguida, nunca pensó que estuviera tan mal como su rostro lo mostraba, no le había visto salir desde que llevaba despierto y eran ya casi cuatro días.

_Pero pase lo que pase y que otro me acompañe _

.-¿Se encuentra bien profesor?- Pregunto dudoso el joven de ojos esmeraldas resguardados tras unos lentes de forma redonda.

_En silencio te querré _

El adusto profesor de pociones le volteo a ver y Potter pudo observar las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la demacres que enmarcaba su rostro y la debilidad que se veía tras esos ojos negros. Severus intento responderle al menos con una sonrisa a ese bello ser, pero todo se volvió negro ante él. Había agotado todas sus fuerzas en ese intento de verle, no importaba, lo había logrado.

.-¡PROFESOR!- el grito de Ron saco a la enfermera de su oficina para toparse con el cuerpo derrumbado del catedrático en el suelo.

_en silencio te amaré _

Con ayuda del joven le poso de nuevo en su cama y corriendo presurosa al muchacho para comenzar a revisar el estado del hombre.

.-Nunca pensé que estuviera tan mal- Inquirió Hermione cuando Ron hubo llegado de nuevo con ellos.

_en silencio pensaré tan solo en ti _

.-Ni yo, Herm... ni yo...-

_Continuará_

**06/29/05 12:12 am Holaaaaaaaa! ****n.n un gusto poder verles de Nuevo, jure actualizar en cuanto tuviera tres Reviews, k tu cumpliste carlymckinnonpotter! Graxias! Pero surgieron unos problemas k bueno... No se enojen si kedo medio extraño y falto de emoción, me surgió entando sentada en la banca del hospital donde ta mi abuelito TT internado, sorry, pero es lo mejor k puedo entregarles mis querido lectores. Espero lo disfruten mucho! Por cierto... not e k todo sme dijeron k esperaban k Harry despertará del coma... ni modo... coincidencia o era el tema principal? **

**Reviews**

**carlymckinnonpotter:** Un gusto poder tenerte por aki, jeje. Gracias por esas palabras tan lindas k escribiste. y no te apures, aun le flta por sufir a nuestro profesor preferido... aunk el vejete anciano se me colo en la historia ¬¬. Besos

**Jaleandralalok:** Ya esas más trankila, Jale? Ves que no tod fue malo, y si... dije una semana, pero ya ves... u.u lamente terriblemente haber borrado tu sonrisa, pequeña, no era mi intención y no concuerdo con la mayoría de k reslto triste el cp, yo no le hayo el sentimiento ni al derecho ni al revés, pero bueno... Espero k te haya gustado el cap. Besos

**K kinomoto:** etto... gracias (se sonroja) y como ves, ya desperto. Gracias por lo de las canciones y notarás... k la de este cap no me ha dejado muy conforme, pero no encontre otra... u.u, espero que sigas leyendo a esta servidora! Gracias por unirte a esta historia! Besos

**Beshitos!**

**_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin_ **

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana **


	5. Ayudando a los Enfermos

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling y las canciones a sus respectivos autores...

**Dedicatorias:** El capitulo a **_Liuny_** y **_Jaleandralalok_** que las dos son un par de chantajistas (cabe aclarar) y por eso las kiero muxooooooo! Por haberme dado ánimos para escribir (aunke sea con esos métodos tan poco ortodoxos ¬¬), por inspirarme y bueno! Por todo eso que ustedes han hecho por mí, les dedico este capitulo! Gracias a ambas por apoyarme en todo y hacerme reír cuando más lo he necesitado.

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Shy ...__ Sonata Artica_

**Capitulo Quinto**

**Ayudando a los Enfermos**

.-Sr. Potter, vamos dese la vuelta para que pueda revisar su columna-

.-Madame, llevo 9 días aquí ¿Cuándo podré salir?- Pregunto el ojiverde con su voz ahogada por la almohada.

.-Al parecer, Sr. Potter dentro de hoy podría. Su columna esta bien, cada parte de s cuerpo reacciona correctamente. Tómese esta poción, descanse dos horas y podrá retirarse- Dijo la enfermera retirándose al cubículo donde residía un joven de cabellos negros y chinos, cara alargada y lucia una única de Slytherin- Haber, Sr Hearvers¿qué sucedió?-

**_I can see how you are beautiful_**

_(Puede ver que hermoso eres)_

**_can_****_ you feel my eyes on you_**

_(Puedes sentir mis ojos sobre ti?i)_

**_I'm shy and turn my head away_**

_(soy tímido y giro mi cabeza)_

Habían pasado ya 5 días desde la vez en que había visto al profesor desmayarse y jamás volvió a ver, un solo ruido no salía de ese lugar, ni siquiera la voz del anciano director por las mañanas ¿Qué había sucedido para que pasase tanto tiempo en la enfermería? Mejor dicho ¿Qué tan fuerte sería que la enfermera se ve casi imposibilitada¡Ni siquiera se pudo mantener en pie por más de un minuto! Algo malo pasaba y si... ¿Y si Voldemort ya lo había descubierto¡Quizás en la tortura se volvió loco! Sus pensamiento le llevaron a un debate interno y las dos horas reglamentarias que le dijera la enfermera, transcurrieron. Se levanto, coloco sus zapatillas acolchonadas y algo avergonzado se dirigió hacia la enfermera.

**_Working late in diner Citylight_**

_(Trabajando hasta tarde en el restaurante CityLite)_

**_I see that you get home alright_**

_(Veo que llegues a salvo a casa)_

.-Madame ¿Do-dónde esta mi ropa?- Dijo sonrojado el joven recargándose en el marco de la puerta del despacho de la mujer.

.-¡Su ropa Sr. Potter¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar? Tome y ande a cambiarse, el clima esta hermoso- Sus ojos centellearon en complicidad- hermoso-

Se levanto presurosa la mujer de la silla y se dirigió a la "prisión" del adusto y ahora débil profesor de pociones. Le encontró recostado, como siempre, entre las sábanas blancas de la cama y asomando sus brazos cubiertos por la pijama negra. Lágrimas amargas, tristes, miedosas, enfurecidas... no sabía de cuales eran, nunca lo sabía, pero estaban ahí... como todos los días. No, al menos ya no debilitaban su cuerpo, pero si su alma. Angustiada por verle tan triste... Oh! Ya no sabía en que estado estaba.

**_Make sure that you can't see me_**

_(Me aseguro que no puedas verme)_

.-Severus- aventuro pero el hombre se mantuvo distante, solitario, con cada parpadeo soltando una gota de su alma. –Harry ya se va. Y espero no verlo en algún tiempo ¡por su propio bien!- Miro al cielo y silenció un momento esperando respuesta alguna, no lo obtuvo, aquel rostro pálido se mantuvo en su posición lidiada, inmutable. -¿Te gustaría verlo?- Pregunto sonriendo picaramente- ¿ahora?- Tratando de oculta su risa.

**_hoping_****_ you will see me_**

_(Espero que me veas)_

La reacción fue rápida e inminente, la cara del pocionista giro lentamente y sus ojos oscuros la miraron detenidamente, escrutándola, era la primera vez que la enfermera veía que el profesor ponía atención en algo. Sonrió complacida.

.-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines¡Te hace falta un poco de sol!- Exclamó eufórica la mujer mientras aparecía una de las tantas vestimentas negras del hombre y le acercaba unas pantuflas negras, lisas y completas que parecías más bien zapatos, pero eran cómodas y calientes. Le ayudo a arreglarse, le coloco una túnica encima y limpio sus lágrimas.

**_Sometimes I'm wondering why_**

_(A veces me pregunto porque)_

**_you_****_ look me and you blink your eye_**

_(Me miras y guiñas tu ojo?)_

Cuando las cortinas de la habitación improvisada, descubrió al mundo a un desmejorado Severus Snape, su cabello liso cubriendo su blanco rostro, oscuras hebras cortaban su palidez, negras piedras ocultaban tras cansados párpados intentaban acostumbrarse a la distinta luz que le ofrecía el recinto. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry le observaron desde el otro lado de la enfermería, mirando fijamente los movimientos lentos y dolorosos de sus brazos y piernas.

**_You can't be acting like my Dana_**

_(No puedes estar actando como mi Dana)_

.-Vamos, profesor, arriba- La enfermera le sujeto de los brazos para ayudarle a levantarse, y colocando una mano alrededor de la cintura del hombre y sujetando su mano, le ayudo a dar los primeros pasos, cortos, lentos, dolorosos pero estaba de pie, por fin.

Paso a paso llegaron cerca de la puerta, Severus ansioso intentaba movilizar sus piernas, hacerlas ágiles, volver a ser el de antes, pero estaba totalmente atrofiado. ¡Demonios!

.-Enfermera, Creo que Karina necesita ayuda- Una muchacha de cabello corto interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

**_I _****_see you in Citylight diner_**

_(Te veo en el restaurante CityLite)_

**serving all those meals and then**

_(Sirviendo todas esas comidas y entonces)_

**I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please**

_(Veo el reflejo de mi en tus ojos, Oh por favor)_

.-¡oh! No puedo dejarla enfermería un minuto. Será mejor que se siente es esta cama-coloco al enfermo en la cama que _casualmente_ estaba justo enfrente de donde estaba el ojiverde terminando de abrocharse sus zapatos- Haber ¿qué sucedió?-

.-Peeves me arrojo algo extraño, tropecé y caí por las escaleras- Dijo acongojada la muchacha de 13 años, fingiendo un dolo inmenso en su pierna derecha- Creo que me he fracturado-

**_Talk to me, show some pity_**

_(Háblame, muetra algo de piedad)_

.-Si se hubiera..."¡Ey! Esta niña me puede ayudar y nadie se va a dar cuenta"- Termino pensando la enfermera. Cualquiera que la viera diría que tenía una mirada algo diabólica.

.-Madame ¿sucede algo?. ¿Podré volver a caminar?- Dijo Karina asustada

**_You touch me in many, many ways_**

_(Tu me tocas de muchas maneras)_

**But I'm shy can't you see**

_(Pero, soy tímido ¿no lo puedes ves?)_

.-¡Oh! Esto se ve terrible- Dijo después de revisar un momento fingiendo un gran pesar- Para nada que no pueda arreglarse con unos días de descanso pero... tendré que revisarla ahora- Miró con tristeza al profesor de pociones, sentado a tres camas de allí mirando a algún lugar sin interés, para intentar pedir disculpas por no poder llevarlo.

.-Madame, gracias por to... El pelinegro miro a la mujer a través de sus gafas de montura redonda pero fue interrumpido.

**_Obsessed by you, your looks, well,_**

_(Obsecionado contigo, con como luces, bien)_

**_anyway "I would any day die for you"_**

_(De todas maneras, "cualquier días moriría por tí")_

.-Harry Potter ¡me llegas como caído del cielo!- Suspiro aliviada la mujer.

.-Pero si he estado aquí mucho tiempo- Respondió extrañado por el comportamiento de la señora de blanco.

**_I write on paper & erased away_**

_(Lo escribo en papel y lo borro)_

.-No importa- Gruñó por lo bajo- Necesitaba a alguien- le sujeto por los hombros mientras le miraba- ¿podría hacerme un favor Sr. Potter?-

.-Cla-claro que sí- sorprendido por la extraña reacción de Madame Pomfrey.

**_still I sit in diner Citylight,_**

_(Aún me siento en el restaurante CityLite)_

.-Gracias. Necesito atender a esta muchacha de urgencia y creo que voy a tardar. ¿Podría ayudarme?- Dijo mientras hacia revisiones con su varita al resto del cuerpo de la muchacha.

.-Pero yo no se nada de eso- Retrocedió asustado el muchacho. ¡El no estudio para médico!

**_drinking coffee and reading lies_**

_(Bebiendo café o leyendo mentiras)_

.-No, Sr. Potter, puedo sola. Solo necesito que lleve al profesor Severus a los jardines- Asustado el hombre en cuestión volteo a verla, sus ojos estaban aterrados- Hoy se siente mejor, y necesita algo de sol para poder seguir adelante y, como creo tardarme, necesito llevarlo antes de que comience a caer el sol- Hecho una mirada de advertencia combinada con una sonrisa de diversión a Severus- ¿Me ayudarías?- Termino mirando al muchacho.

**_Turn my head and I can see you,_**

_(Giro mi cabeza y puedo verte)_

**could that really be you**

_(podrías en verdad ser tú?)_

-Pe-Pero Madame, yo...-Miró al tranquilo profesor que como ausente miraba la pared de al lado- "No puede ser tan malo, quizás pudiera ser que se vuelva más sociable comenzando desde esa condición, podría ser"- Pensó tragando saliva- Lo haré Madame-

-Gracias, hijo. Llévalo al lago, trataré de alcanzarlos para suplirte- Terminó y se dirigió de nuevo a la enferma- Srita, su compañera estará bien, puede retirarse-

**_Sometimes I'm wondering why_**

_(A veces me pregunto porque)_

**you look me and you blink your eye**

_(Me mirás y guiñas tu ojo?)_

**You can't be acting like my Dana**

_(No puedes estas actuando como mi Dana)_

La muchacha sabiendo que era una indirecta muy directa de que se fuera, se retiro, no sin antes echar un vistazo al temido profesor Snape sentado en la cama. Eso sería el chisme caliente, seguro que lo sería "El profesor Severus Snape se encuentra en la enfermería muy débil. Quizás ya sean sus últimos días de vida" Ah! la noticia perfecta, mucha gente en verdad se alegraría, pero pobre... Y sonriente atravesó el umbral de la enfermería.

.-Vamos profesor la noche no tarda en llegar- Dijo tendiendo la mano que miro temeroso el hombre que comenzó a levantarse tambaleante de la cama- Creo que necesita ayuda- Y dicho eso le asió por la cintura y lo levanto, hizo que recargará la mayor parte de su peso en él, el profesor le miro y sonrió- "¿eso fue lo que creo que fue?"- pensó azorado el ojiverde mientras comenzaban a caminar.

**_I see your beautifull smile_**

_(Veo tu hermosa sonrisa)_

**and I would like to run away from**

_(y me gustaría escapar de)_

**Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please**

_(el reflejo de mi en tus ojos, oh por favor)_

Severus comenzó a ponerse rojo, tenía a su ángel al lado, sano y salvo, y él... él solo era una carga, solo estaba haciendo que perdiera su tiempo, llevándolo al bendito lago. Se sentía tan inservible y estorboso, Harry en eso momentos ya estaría en su torre riendo con sus amigos, pero ¡no!. ¡Tenía que aparecer Severus Snape para arruinarle el día, como siempre! Era un maldito desconsiderado, solo estaba haciendo más difícil la vida de todos. No, eso no tendría que ser así, pero lo era... Lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo a fluir de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo o perdiéndose en su túnica, se sentía tan miserable, tan tonto, tan... tan estúpido.

**_Talk to me, show some pity_**

_(Háblame, muetra algo de piedad)_

**You touch me in many, many ways**

_(Tú me tocas de muchas, muchas fomas)_

**_But I'm shy can't you see_**

_(pero soy tímido ¿no lo pudes ver?)_

.-Llegamos al lago, profesor- -dijo Harry mirando de nueva cuenta a su profesor- ¿Profesor, sucede algo?. ¿quiere que vaya por Madame Pomfrey?- Comenzó asustado, la enfermera nunca le dijo que hacer en esos casos.- "Debe de estar muy mal"- pensó mientras lo ayuda a sentarse dejando que la sombra de un árbol cayera sobre la nuca del hombre, protegiendo su cara de los rayos furiosos del sol.

Una negativa fue lo que le recibió por parte de Severus. No, el no necesitaba sentirse más miserable, no necesitaba interrumpir a más gente, no, el no lo necesitaba, Las lágrimas cayeron más fuertes, más rápido, su pulso se acelero, le dolía el pecho y le ardían sus ojos, sentía que le apuñalaban lentamente el corazón, dañando su alma, no, ya no quería ser una carga. Quería gritarle que se fuera, que lo dejara, pero no sabía si su voz saldría. Temblaba, eso era seguro, temblaba incontroladamente, su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad.

**_I _****_see, can't have you,_**

_(Lo veo, no puedo tenerte) _

**_can't leave you there 'cos _**

_(No puedo dejarte , porque)_

_**I must sometimes see you**_

_(a veces debo verte)_

.-Profesor ¿se siente bien?-Otra negativa con la cabeza le respondió- ¿Necesita algo?- Un si con la cabeza le hizo comprender que algo andaba muy, muy mal- "Bien, al menos me escucha y entiende" ¿Quiere que vaga por Madame?- No obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿Quiere que vaya por madame? "Vamos, tan bien que íbamos"-

Asustado el hombre se encogió recogiendo sus piernas y protegiéndolas con sus brazos, oculto su rostro de la luz, de la realidad y se encerró en el hueco que formaban sus rodillas y su pecho. No, ya no necesitaba más ser alguien, solo era una molestia ¿por qué, maldita sea, tuvo que enamorarse?

_**And**** I don't understand**_

_(Y no comprendo)_

_**how you can keep me in chains**_

_(Como puedes mantnerme en cadenas)_

_**And every waken hour,**_

_(Y cada hora que estoy desperto)_

.-"El amor es uno de los más maravillosos dones del humano, un regalo y una obsesión, te hace sentir maravillas, mariposas en el estomago, arder y flotar, arrastrarte hasta trapear el piso con tigo, machacarte y torturarte, desgarrarte y hacerte feliz. Traicionero y fiel, es el sentimiento que llevó, pero ¿para qué? Para destruirme y destruirlo, para alejarlo y protegerlo, para verlo feliz y regocijarme de ella, para verlo sufrir y sufrir con él... para morir por él.. ¡Oh¿por qué tuve que enamorarme?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Para qué, maldita sea? Solo he conocido el dolor de su odio, la furia de sus ojos..."-

**_I feel your taking power_**

_(Te siento tomando poder) _

_**From me and I can't leave**_

_(De mi y no puedo irme)_

.-¿Profesor? "Bien, quizás solo si puedo observarle, quizás"- Se acerco al hombre y, como una caricia, sus manos sujetaron el rostro del hombre levantándolo. Severus tenía su rostro rojo, sus ojos hinchados y senderos de lágrimas marcados- Por Merlín- susurró.

**_Repeating the scenery over again_**

_(Repitiendo la escena otra vez)_

.-"... la arrogancia de su voz, el veneno en sus palabras y su risa, ese canto que me hace ser feliz. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme?. ¿Por qué yo? Si, al menos descubrí la felicidad... Abrázame, por favor, no me dejes solo, no me apartes, no me avientes ni separes de tu pecho, átame a tu lado y juro seré fiel... No me dejes recorrer este camino solo" Abrázame... Tengo miedo... "¿A qué? A perderme, a desaparecer... ¿Son razones? No lo sé"... A-abrá-azame...- El rostro del retraído profesor cada vez se llenaba con más ríos de lágrimas, lentas y dolorosas.

**_Talk to me, show some pity_**

_(Háblame, muestra algo de piedad)_

_**You touch me in many, many ways**_

_(Tú me tocas de muchas, muchas maneras)_

.-¿Profesor?- Lo miró extrañado, tratando de comprender las palabras dichas, encontrarle un sentido lógico a tan extraña conducta, a tan extraña petición. Temeroso poso sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia sí, con miedo a que el hombre tomara represalias, pero no, no fue así. Severus se aferró a él y apretó su cara contra el cuerpo del muchacho dejando escapar sollozos incontrolados, dejando salir su rabia, su dolor, su tristeza, su miedo, a simplemente, perderle –"Quizás, después de todo... También es humano"- Pensó

**_But I'm shy can't you see_**

_(Pero, soy tímido ¿no lo puedes ves?)_

_...Continuará…_

**07/06/05 11:50 am Wooooooooolas! ****Por fin logre terminar un cap de día! Eeeeeehhhhh! Aunk en la historia el sol se este poniendo, pero buep... Gracias por seguir aki leyendo! XD Tengo que agradecer a Liuny por haberme ayudado tanto con este capitulo! Primero: por haberme apoyado con la canción, no sabia cual poner ¬¬ y ella aparece y me dice! Segundo: por traducirla! Cariño, que eres una diosaaaaa!. XD bueno! Espero paciente y muy ansiosa sus Reviews! Graxias por seguir aki! (Se han fijado k cada vez hago los caps más largos? o.O! no puedo evitarlo! ****XD)**

**Reviews:**

**K Kinomoto:** Jajajaja, pues ya ves que si pudo. Ay me encta esa enfermera , aunk k Harry olvide a Paddy la veo díficil, pero kien sabe! Gracias por leer! Besos

**MarisolBlack: **Yo no lo ayudo, el solito sale... ay! el amor es un tanto loko ¬¬jeje! Gracias por leer! Besos.

**Liuny:** Sin comentarios. Pequeña diablita XD

**Carly McKinnon:** Sev, se siente mall, decallo su salud por no comer, no moverse, se deprimió y su oganismo lo recintió. Gracias por los ánimos! Mi abuelo ya esta en casa! gracias!

**Jaleandra la lok:** Tantas cosas o.O? tienes una agenta un tanto apretada n.nU Suerte! y gracias por seguir aki! Besos

**07/29/05 5:22 pm si, dos horas diferentes ¬¬ no es lindo tener k corregir dos documentos... ¬¬ pero en fin... Para aquellas personas que me comentaron k la traducción era algo errónea, se las dejo corregida, espero k ya este bien .. Gracias Jale por ayudarme a corregirla!... insisto... tu y Liu son mis diosaaaaaaaaaaaaas XD**

**_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin_**

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	6. Enseñame

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

Taiyou no Hana ... Okui Masami

**Capítulo sexto**

**Enséñame a volar de nuevo **

La noche había caído, dejando la oscuridad sobre sus cabezas. Hace minutos el profesor Snape había caído rendido después de tanto llorar, descansando sobre las piernas del ojiverde, mientras este, observaba las estrellas y digería los acontecimientos que se habían presentado en tan pocas horas...

El primer suceso: El profesor Snape abstracto, silencioso y con una mirada triste. Segundo suceso: La enfermera no puede curar algo en un toque de varita. Tercer suceso: el profesor Snape llorando cual magdalena mientras caminaban sin importarle nada. Cuarto suceso: Pidió un abrazo, el hombre frío y arrogante pidió una muestra de calidez, de afecto...

**_aisetsu-na mono nan desu ka _**

_(Que es lo importante para mí?)_

_**jibun ni toi kakete mita** _

_(estoy cansanda de preguntármelo )_

.-Después de todo, es un humano- Dijo mientras retiraba algunos cabellos del rostro del profesor.

.-¿Continuó llorando?- Una voz conocida pregunto detrás de él.

**_mamoritai mono arimasu ka_**

_(¿quiero algo que proteger)_

.-Todo el camino, hace un momento cayó dormido, Madame- dijo el pelinegro girando su cabeza para mirar a la enfermera

.-No logro descubrir como hacer que ya no lloré- Dijo conjurando una camilla.

.-¿Qué le sucedió, Madame?-

**_hontou wa shittetemo _**

_(En hecho, hasta si supiera)_

**_massugu ni ikite yuku no wa nan to naku _**

_(Y por alguna razón es difícil vivir honestamente )_

.-Ni yo lo sé, Harry. Poco a poco fue quedando en este estado, no habla, rara vez come y pone atención a algo... siempre esta llorando- Levitó el cuerpo y lo puso en la camilla comenzando a andar hacia el castillo- el director tampoco a averiguado nada, no habla-

.-Me pidió que lo abrazara- soltó de repente Harry caminando detrás de la mujer

.-¿Un abrazo?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras entraba al castillo y tomaba ruta a la enfermería- Sr. Potter ¿está seguro de lo que dice?- Dijo serenamente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

_**muzukashii dakara hitotsu dake ("in my heart")** _

_(Entonces, tengo una sola cosa en mi corazón)_

_**daisuki-na hito ni** _

_(Quiero tener el poder de ser capaz de decir)_

.-Seguro, Madame-

.-"Severus, Severus... Sabía que no perderías la oportunidad de tenerlo a tu lado"- Pensó mientras entraba al recinto llamado enfermería y colocaba el cuerpo del hombre sobre la cama que ocupaba día a día.

**_daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte itai _**

_(Te amo, eres el primero a quien amo) _

.-¿Va a estar bien?- Una mueca se dibujo en su rostro... ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por ese viejo amargado?-"desde que descubriste que es un humano como tú"- Le respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

.-Eso espero- Con delicadeza poso las sábanas blancas sobre el cuerpo del profesor- Jamás lo había visto dormir tan tranquilo-

.-¿Disculpe?-

.-Tiene la costumbre de despertarse varias veces en la noche y ponerse a llorar. Espero que esta sea una buena noche para él, se ve muy tranquilo. Y usted, Sr. Potter, es hora de que se vaya a su sala común, hace minutos dieron el toque de queda, ande antes de que lo regañen!-

.-Cla-claro Madame- Dijo azorado el muchacho por el brusco cambio de comportamiento en la señora.

**_egao ga yureru sunao-na himawari no you ni _**

_(Mi cara sonriente tiembla)_

_**kagayaki nagara** _

_(Mientras brilla como un gentil girasol)_

.-Sr. Potter- Se oyó la voz de la mujer cuando sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta- Gracias por haber ayudado al profesor-

.-Yo solo la ayude a usted, Madame- Se giro extrañado por la frase de la enfermera que solo sonrió como solía hacerlo Hermione cuando sabía algo que los demás no... y eso le asusto.- ¿a qué se refiere?-

**_tsutaetai koto nan desu ka _**

_(¿Que quieres decir?)_

Madame Pomprey se limitó a seguir sonriendo de la misma manera al joven Potter mientras se acercaba y le daba un empujón fuera de la enfermería cerrando la puerta a espaldas del muchacho que se quedo parado unos momentos más pensando en las posibles causas que llevaron a la mujer a hacer tan extraña confesión... ¿qué significaba esas palabras? "Gracias por haber ayudado al profesor" frase que le siguió hasta que llego a su destino, la torre Gryffindor...

_**anata no ai suru hito ni** _

_(¿Al primer amor?)_

* * *

El recibimiento en la torre para el joven Potter fue más que agradable, abrazos, besos, felicitaciones y palabras de bienvenida le acompañaron gran parte de esa noche. Cansado y con una gran sonrisa decidió que era hora de recostarse en su cama y soñar, esperanzado con que no fuera un ataque mortífago. 

Los días comenzaron a pasar tranquilamente, la clase de pociones era impartida por el propio director al no haber encontrado un sustituto adecuado para la materia, la clase de defensa, asignatura favorita del joven de cabellos traviesos, era impartida por un auror enviado del ministerio... de nuevo... pero al parecer no era tan peor como lo fue la bruja anterior.

Quidditch, palabra favorita para el muchacho, snich... su posición: buscador, Saeta de Fuego... su adorada escoba que en esos momentos llevaba en su mano mientras la otra ocupaba su bolsillo sujetando su varita, encuentros con Malfoy no serían bienvenidos por él. El aire mecía sus cabellos pasando entre ellos y susurrándole hermosas frases de paz y tranquilidad, el cielo azul dejaba entrever los bellos rayos del sol que le calentaban esa tarde.

**_omoi no subete iemasu ka _**

_(¿Puedes decirme todos tus pensamientos?)_

**_hontou no kimochi wo _**

_(Y tus verdaderos sentimientos?)_

.-Sirius- susurro a la nada. Palabra que llevaba gravada en su corazón, en cada pensamiento estaba implícito ese personaje, marcando cada paso que daba, cada golpe de su corazón, cada acción... todo, en todo estaba él, recordándole vivía cada día, aún a pesar de la falta de él, seguía como le había dicho antes, como lo había prometido... algún día volvería a estar con él... muy pronto o quizás, dentro de mucho. Simplemente, por él vivía...

**_toori sugite yuku jikan wa 'eien' _**

_(El tiempo que pasa vestido en eternidad)_

**_sou-u kara kuyamanai tame ni ("in your heart")_**

_(Y, es para ti no tener remordimientos en tu corazón)_

Paso por el lago reconociendo que las aguas estaban tranquilas y el calamar gigante estaría muchos metros bajo el agua, dos figuras resaltaban en el paisaje que logro reconocer a una como la enfermera y la otra, supuso, sería el profesor, al parecer el hombre le gustaba el lago... Acercándose logro observarlo absorto en las pequeñas olitas que levantaba la brisa en la superficie del agua.

.-Buenas tardes Madame, profesor- dijo cuando finalmente se había acercado a ellos.

_**aitai toki ni** _

_(Tengo la debilidad de ser capaz de decir)_

**_aitai to ieru yowasa wo motte-ite _**

_(Quiero conocerte cuando tu quieras conocerme)_

.-Señor Potter ¿qué se le ofrece?- Dijo sonriente la mujer mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía sus vestimentas.

.-Me dirijo a volar, Madame- Testifico su respuesta levantando su escoba

_**asahi ni hikari koboreru himawari no namida** **kawaitara**_

_(Después tus lágrimas de girasol derramadas en la luz de la mañana, el sol las secará) _

El profesor Snape levanto su vista lentamente hasta posarla en la escoba que el joven Gryffindor traía y se quedo contemplándola sin atreverse a mirar más arriba, sin mirar al dueño de cada pensamiento en su mundo, en su pequeña realidad que había crecido en su mente y donde pasaba el mayor tiempo. Harry notota la mirada del profesor, extrañado miro a la enfermera y esta solo se encogió de hombros, indicando que no sabía que pasaba.

.-¿Le gustaría volar, profesor?- Le acerco la escoba esperando la respuesta.

**_"shining in the sunlight" kitto_**

_(Brillarás en la luz, siempre)_

**_shiawase no tane wa takusan kaze ni nori_**

_(Muchas semillas de felicidad caminando en el viento)_

.-Potter, no creo que le este escuchando- la mujer comenzó cuando aquellos ojos ónix miraron a la cara del muchacho ojivede donde se leía la incomprensión.- Puedo llevarlo un rato al campo de Quidditch, quizás podamos conseguir algo más. Oh! Pero no será posible, tengo que atender a la muchacha... lo siento Sr. Potter, espero se divierta. Vamos profesor, es hora de volver- Dijo levantando al hombre del suelo

.-Yo podría cuidarlo, Madame... no creo que se mueva de donde lo deje- Agrego rápidamente tras la mirada enfadada de la mujer.

**_dareka no moto e hakobare soshite itsuka_**

_(Ellos están tomando a alguien de base)_

**_saki hokoru deshou_**

_(algún día será un fuerte árbol)_

.-¡Sr. Potter! Usted debería ocuparse de los asuntos que le atañen- Dijo la enfermera a sabiendas de que el muchacho no era precisamente muy obediente que digamos –Si me permite, tengo que llevar al profesor- Se giró llevándose consigo al trastornado profesor que se le notaba el no querer irse de aquel lugar.

-Por favor, Madame- susurro quedamente esperanzado de que pudiera escucharlo. No entendía muy bien porque hacía aquello ni que lo impulsaba a tan benevolente acción con el terrible profesor de pociones. Sinceramente se negaba a desmentir los rumores que circulaban en el colegio sobre la persona que se encontraba justo delante de él.

**_("in your heart") _**

_(En tú corazón)_

Ciertamente eran demasiado ilógicos... Bueno, al menos para él. El primero que había escuchado fue de Susan Bones que decía que se había ido de vacaciones y no volvería... Ese sus amigos y él lo descartaron en primera instancia por que el profesor estaba en la enfermería. El segundo fue de un Slytherin a sus compañeros de casa: Severus Snape se había unido a los mortífagos en vacaciones y que por eso no había vuelto después de la cena del primer día, rumor descartado... El YA era un mortífago. Un pequeño muchacho de su casa y varios más de otras (en realidad la mayoría) estaban completamente de acuerdo que había muerto de un ataque al corazón cuando se había visto en el espejo... error... del espejo puede que fuera verdad acepto Harry, pero muerto no, estaba en la enfermería y razonándolo bien ¿por qué nadie había visto a la enfermera y al profesor merodeando en el lago por las tardes? Era en realidad desconcertante.

**_("in your heart")_**

_(En tú corazón)_

.-Sr. Potter- Comenzó la enfermera- El profesor esta enferm...-

.-Pero no quiere irse... ¿ya vio su mirada?- Soltó de repente el muchacho- Quizás le ayude ver alguna actividad...- Se sonrojo...

.-¿No será demasiado abusar de usted, Sr. Potter? Ya me ha ayudado una vez-

.-No se preocupe podré vigilar desde el cielo- Sonrió mientras sujetaba al profesor de un brazo y comenzaba a andar hacia el estadio sin importarle la mirada reprobatoria de la enfermera.

Al llegar al estadio subió al profesor a las gradas, lo sentó y despego del suelo hacia el cielo sintiéndose libre como lo era hace tiempo, bueno... quizás aquel día en la torre...

**_daisuki-na hito ni_**

_(Tengo el poder de ser capaz de decir)_

**_daisuki to ieru tsuyosa wo motte-ite_**

_(Te amo, eres mi primer amor)_

.-"Te observo y veo como miras a otro lado sin verme y me doy cuenta que no significo nada, y miro mis manos están marchitas. Cómo puedo pedir que una flor crezca entre ellas sino pueden dar vida? Cómo pido tenerte ahora, después de tanto odio, tanto rencor, tantas... tantas cosas? Te miro tan libre como un ave, tan joven y vivo... y no me entiendo... tanto suplique por estar a tu lado y cuenta no me di, no estas a mi alcance... estas tan lejos que no puedo verte. Si muriera ahora ¿lo notarías? No me apartes de tu lado... no... no aunque este muerto... "- Aquella oscura mirada comenzó a llenarse de nuevo de saladas lágrimas, cayendo una a una por su piel pálida...

El joven ojiverde sobrevolaba el campo sintiendo al aire mecer sus cabellos, sentirlo acariciando su piel como el suave toque de un ángel, como si una mano invisible jugara con sus sensaciones y le hiciera sentir el paraíso a su alcance. Bajo su vista al suelo para ver pequeñas todas las cosas, se sentía poderoso arriba de la escoba. Tenía el control de su vida en sus manos y podrá hacer lo que quisiera desde esa altura... y recordó a la persona que estaba sentada en las gradas, la observo distante... se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no le seguían, simplemente estaba estátco en la posición que lo había dejado.

**_egao ga yureru sunao-na himawari no you ni_**

_(Tu cara sonriente tiembla como un gentil girasol)_

_**mune hatte**_

_(Hichando tu pecho)_

.-"desearía saber que piensa, profesor. Arraigado de la realidad y de cada paso de todos, olvidado y olvidando. ¿En qué piensa, usted?"- Se sorprendió pensando al momento que descendía hacia el hombre.- Profesor ¿le gustaría volar? "¿vuela primeramente?"-

El individuo que se encontraba sentado le miro con sus ojos hinchados tristemente, como si viera a través de él sin mirar algún lado en especial.

.-¿De nuevo llorando¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea lagrimear?- Dijo exasperado el muchacho sujetando su escoba y caminando fuera de ahí... Se detuvo al sentir una penetrante mirada en su espalda, giro y pudo observar los oscuros ojos mirándolo.

**_"shining in the sunlight" kitto_**

_(Brillando en la luz del sol, por siempre)_

.-"Escuchar tu voz... ¿que significa escuchar tu voz ya? Si cada palabra significa odio, rencor... si cada sonido que desprendes no es para mi... ¿qué significa observarte¿significa sufrir¿significa temblar? No lo sé... "- La mirada del pocionista decayó hasta mirar el piso y dejar lágrimas salir... de nuevo.

.-No llore... Vamos... no era mi intención... Tranquilícese, profesor ¿qué le hicieron?- Pregunto rendido mientras colocaba la escoba una grada más arriba y se acercaba a la bardilla que guardaba a los posibles espectadores... se giro al escuchar un extraño ruido y miro como el profesor agarraba la escoba y la observaba detenidamente- ¿le gustaría volar?-

.-Yo... yo no sé- Respondió sin sentimiento.

**_shiawase no tane wa mou ichido kaze ni nori_**

_(Una vez más, semillas de felicidad en el camino del viento)_

.-Volare con usted. Vamos... Arriba... ¡Anímese!- Dijo apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho... ¿volar con el pocionista¿en que lió se había metido esta vez?.

Ambos cuerpos descendieron hasta el capo donde montaron la escoba... Harry se sentó atrás tratando de equilibrar el peso y no terminar cayendo... Aún así decidió no volar muy alto al momento que despegaron.

.-"Tranquilidad es lo que siento, esa es la palabra que hoy siento y que hace tanto no comprendo.. un vago recuerdo, simple pero cierto, de que pasan las cosas por algo. Ángel mío, si este es el momento de seguir, lo haré. ¿Estás a mi lado? Estas justo aquí... tu sigues adelante y... y yo me quedo... tu estas vivo y yo estoy muriendo... ¿en que pienso? Si llore noche tras noche para que siguieras con vida... y ahora, me doy el lujo de no seguirte"- pensaba mientras sentí el suelo rozar sus pies y el aroma de su alumno invadir su olfato.

**_anata no moto e hakobare motto ooki-na hana_**

_(Ellos están tomando a tu base)_

.-no es difícil seguir viviendo ¿sabe?- Dijo mientras daba despacio un giro a la derecha- solo hay que encontrar un motivo cual hallar al final y seguirlo en vida... no es tan difícil después de recuperarse. Decidí no hundirme después de todo... no es agradable ver a las personas que lo quieren a uno, resquebrajarse sin sentido... me quede por ellos, vivo por ellos- No sabía por que le estaba contando eso al profesor, simplemente lo dijo, quizás tomará algún consejo.

.-"¿Me hablas a mi, ángel¿Hablas para llevarme contigo? Por que si no es así, te aconsejo dejes de seguirme... No me gusta que estés susurrando a mi odio cuando no es para pedirme seguirte. Ángel, deja de acompañarme, deja de caminar conmigo... No me recuerdes que tengo que irme, vuelve cuando sea la hora, pero no hoy... Déjame disfrutar, vuelve después, vete y no me sigas."- Severus se tambaleo en la escoba, desequilibrándola forzando a Harry a abrazarlo más fuerte para retomar el curso- "Has estado conmigo este tiempo, Harry. ¿qué te impulsa a hacerlo¿o solo sigues ordenes de alguien? Confió que no sea así... Me estoy dejando morir, que entupido puedo llegar a ser a veces.. llore, grite y rogué por que vivieras y ahora no puedo seguirte, que irónico"-

.-No se por que le cuento esto, pero quizás le sirve, profesor-

.-"Lo que necesito es un corazón nuevo, ya no me sirve uno hecho pedazos. Aunque existe el pegamento y el Reparo¿servirá?"-

.-¿Le gusta el paseo?- Preocupándose... ¿Pero que demonios le estaba pasando ahora?

**_sakaseru deshou_**

_(Y tú harás un gran árbol con flores)_

.-"Luchar... reparo... mi ángel de la muerte... ¿saldré de la oscuridad algún día? Estas a mi lado, puedo sentirte, siento tu aroma, tus brazos... ¿dónde estas ahora? Guíame de tu mano al final, llévame de tu brazo hasta el cielo, pero si para ello he de vivir primero, lo haré. Estas vivo, tengo que vivir, he desperdiciado mi vida muchos años, es tiempo de luchar, en la guerra por ti... es hora de luchar"-

.-Comienza a caer el sol. Es hora de regresar a la enfermería, profesor- Dijo comenzando a descender la altura adquirida poco a poco.

.-Nada se pierde intentando- rió tranquilamente

_**Kagayaki nagara...**_

_(Mientras, brillas...)_

_...Continuará..._

**11:08 pm 08/08/05 wooooooooolas por fin... aki estoy, después de estar perdida... disculpen la tardanza... pero mi muso tomo vacaciones el muy bestia ¬¬ y estoy a una semana de entrar a la escuela, puaj, asík... creo será el ultimo cap k veran en mucho tiempo... kizás contrate a alguien para transcribir... nunca falta, vdd?**

**Bien... agradecimientos a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de "haber cuando actualiza esta mujer" XD, a _Liuny_ por ayudarme en todo y aguantarme y hacerla de Beta!... pequeña no se k haría sin ti! Ella me ayudo otra vez con la canción... esk este cap no estaba contemplado, pero salió solito... u.u... por cierto..._Jaleandra_ a donde te metiste? Te necesite y no apareciste T.T.**

**Gracias a MarisolBlack por leer, a Carly Mckinnon, no creo k le de por volar de nuevo... aAkatsuki-Itachi, no te apures, gracias por leer, Jaleandra-la-loka, gracias por leer y Desire Black: _Aun siendo fuerte no eres indestructible, _tomalo en cuenta**

**Bien, pues gracias por leer... tengo un regalito para ustedes si se portan bien en este cap n.n! a mi en lo personal me encanta! Procuren dejar en su review su correo para k puedan tenerlo en sus manos! Gracias por leer y esperarme XD**

**_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin_**

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	7. ¿Locura?

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS**

_Perfume de Gardenias...Rafael Hernandez _

**Capitulo Séptimo**

**¿Locura? No, solo es amor**

Un azorado Harry subió hasta la torre de Gryffindor donde se quedó pensando en los hechos ocurridos hace algunas horas o minutos ya no sabía bien, pero le había sorprendido aquella frase tan poco común en un mortífago. No entendía nada, aquel hombre era frío, amargado y con un sentido del humor demasiado retorcido, para que de repente el pelinegro de pidiera un abrazo y riera de manera despreocupada.

_Perfume de gardenia tiene tu boca _

– Harry –Una voz femenina resonó en el lugar.- ¿Harry¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupado.

– Estoy bien, solo algo cansado y adolorido –Mintió para sacarse a su amiga de encima y poder seguir pensando.

– Entonces ve a descansar –Dijo cínicamente la muchacha colocando las manos sobre las caderas y golpeando el suelo con el pie.

– Mira Herm, si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías dejar el ruido? Haces que me duela más la cabeza de lo que hace –Gimió lastimeramente el ojiverde mientras cerraba los ojos y se terminaba de recostar en el sillón.

– A ti te pasa algo Harry –Detuvo el movimiento de su pie.

– Hermione, no insistas sólo estoy muy cansado, tanto que siento que no podré llegar al dormitorio. Soltó una carcajada.-

– Te traeré una manta –Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.- No, mejor traeré a Ron para que te suba, será más fácil-

– Si claro, fácil despertarlo –Dijo sonriendo de manera burlesca a la castaña que le miró desde las escaleras, con una manera un tanto asesina.-

_bellísimos destellos de luz en tu mirar _

Los días pasaban y las clases volvieron a su curso normal, aunque el profesor Snape aún no diera clases o se hiciera cargo de los Slytherin., que para su suerte, o su desgracia, el director se hacía cargo, no se había presentado en las comidas o mucho menos merodeando por el castillo, pero aún, tenia la sospecha que seguía yendo al lago.

No se podía decir que la clase de pociones era mejor después de todo suponiendo que Albus era el maestro y director de Hogwarts o no, Seguía siendo un verdadero mago, tampoco se podía decir que como profesor era malo si sabes por donde llegarle. Los leones compartían la mayoría de las clases con los Slytherin, que se veían nada contentos con el director a cargo de su casa y ese día no podría ser una excepción. La clase había transcurrido del todo normal, a la primera hora sucedió lo inevitable, Neville hizo estallar su caldero, una riña con Malfoy, 30 puntos menos, la segunda entre humos y cuchillos hubiera pasado normal si no fuera porque cierto pelirrojo estaba mirando demasiado absorto a un profesor con aire despistado en la puerta del aula observando a los chicos y cortar ingredientes, el profesor Albus miraba también a su ex alumno y a su ex profesor de pociones que miraba dentro del salón y se adentraba a la habitación llena de calderos humeantes, caminó y caminó hasta situarse junto a profesor, y le dedicara una sonrisa al profesor (Esas de pobre de ti) pero, no cínica y transitara de nuevo por los pasillos, como lo solía hacer siempre, con la única diferencia que sonreía alegre, desinteresado, como si todo fuese maravilloso en el mundo. Los alumnos lo miraban asombrados, pensando quilas que aquel hombre se había vuelto loco. O algún mortífago lo había utilizado para divertirse un poco. El hombre se detuvo frente al caldero de Ron.

_Tu risa es una rima de alegres notas _

– Señor Weasley su poción acaba de sufrir un accidente, dijo aún sonriendo y mirando divertido la cara de perplejo que sostenía el pelirrojo. Ron enfureció por dentro habiéndose tomado las palabras como una amenaza, y tratando de contener su furia miró a Harry en busca de defensa, observando que el ojiverde lo único que hacía era mirar con el ceño fruncido al profesor. El aún más molesto pelirrojo retó al divertido profesor a una guerra de miradas y desgraciadamente no miró que ingrediente debía agregar en el tiempo adecuado, el resultado:

La poción empezaba a tomar un extraño color rosa chicle, cuando debía ser azul oscuro, que al agregar descuidadamente hojas de luparia, hizo boom, y cayera sobre el ojiverde el cual se encontraba frente al caldero, varías carcajadas resonaron por el recinto, después de que el humo de la explosión pasara mostrando al muchacho muy avergonzado, cubierto de una capa de una poción rosa pegajosa pegada a su bello cuerpo. Un movimiento de la varita del director. Y el desastre hecho desapareció provocando en ya de por si un apenado Harry, se volviera aún más rojo y sujetara su cara escondiéndola.

_se mueven tus cabellos cuál ondas en el mar _

– Sr. Potter, no hay porque apenarse, la culpa no ha sido de usted si no del señor Weasley – Dijo el profesor al frente de la clase, Albus Dumbledore.

– Entre más apriete la piel, más arderá- Severus retiró las manos de joven amablemente, de su cara tratando de no tocar la enrojecida piel.- Señor director no debió desaparecer esa cosa así como así, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería¡Andando señor Potter!-

_Tu cuerpo es una copia de Venus de Citeres _

– ¡Arde! –Gimió el muchacho, llevándose de nuevo las manos a la cara.

– ¡Claro que arde! Y deje de tocarse que le saldrán pústulas¡Andando! –Dijo caminando aún sonriente.

– "¿Qué te sucede Severus¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?" –Pensó viendo alejarse a sus dos favoritos.

Severus caminaba lentamente con pasos alargados como si estuviera jugando, tatareando una canción un poco desconocida para Harry, de repente se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y le sonrió al ojiverde.

– Pasarás cuando menos dos días en la enfermería –Dijo seguro y siguió caminando disfrutando de una felicidad irreconocible para él pelos revueltos. Que lo seguía con la interrogante reflejada en su rostro.

_Que envidian las mujeres cuando te ven pasar _

Llegaron a la enfermería y Severus abrió la puerta dejando pasar al ojiverde que logró escuchar "Bellísimos destellos" o algo parecido salir de los labios de su profesor con un suave tatareo; algo confundido intentó divisar la enfermería, pero no apareció por ningún lado, aún más confundido se volteó a mirar a su ex profesor que le observaba sonrientemente pero cuando se percató de que el ojiverde le miraba, reaccionó rápidamente, giró su rostro sin dejar de tatarear.

– ¿Y la enfermería?-

– No lo sé… –Respondió juguetón.- Eternamente te amaré…yo te lo juro… tralara… –Y siguió cantando.

_Y llevas en tu alma la virginal pureza _

– Profesor ¿Se siente bien? –Potter estaba demasiado asustado ¿Y si estaba al lado de un loco?

Severus calló ante la pregunta de su joven alumno o ¿Ex alumno? Y caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el ojiverde, sonrió de lado y siguió de largo, Y Harry resignado se quedó de pie haciendo como si no lo hubiera visto.

– ¿Le gustaría saber que me pasa señor Potter? –Escuchó una voz susurrante en su oído y para cuando reaccionó dando la vuelta, el profesor ya se había ido a esconder tras una puerta donde se escuchaba el tarareo de una suave balada. Tras varios minutos regresó cargando tres potes diferentes.- ¡Oh vamos¡Siéntese! –Dijo revirando los ojos y dejando las pociones en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama.-

_Por eso es tu belleza de un místico candor _

Harry obedientemente fue a sentarse no fuera que el hombre de repente se enfadara y dejara su comportamiento tan tranquilo. Observó como Snape agarró un recipiente (El primero de derecha a izquierda) Que poseía una sustancia azul muy líquida, mojó un paño en agua, luego vertió una pequeña cantidad en el paño y luego comenzaba a pasarlo por su piel, que aún ardía, dándole una sensación de frescura y poco a poco el dolor iba redimiendo, en sus manos y la cara quedó esa sensación.

– ¿Arde alguna área más? –Preguntó.

Harry negó fervientemente, mientras Snape convocaba un guante, se lo colocaba, apareció un platito y mezcló 8 gotas del frasco del medio y la mitad del último creando una pastita espesa de color amarilla que se dedicó a extenderla por el área de piel lacerada y Harry agradeció que por fin dejara de sentir como su piel quemaba.

– Cinco minutos y hay que retirarla –Se levantó y se recargó en la ventana y observó el panorama… su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo con cada minuto.

_Perfume de Gardenia tiene tu boca _

El pelinegro miró como la sonrisa iba desapareciendo y era reemplazado por un gesto de tristeza. El primer pensamiento que le vino a su mente fue la imagen del hombre llorando en su abrazo, destrozado, aterrado, convertido en un frágil hombre que dejó caer toda barrera. Esa imagen que le hizo recordar que Severus Snape era un humano… como todos…que tenía un corazón, que había sucumbido al peso y ese momento se mostraba como un niño asustado.

– ¿Profesor? –Tanteó Harry tratando de sacar al profesor de aquel pensamiento que tendría que haber hecho que entristeciera, de acuerdo le gustaba el medio desatado comportamiento del hombre… corrección del desatado profesor de pociones… y lo había conseguido el hombre lo miraba con interés.

_Perfume de Gardenia, perfume del amor _

– ¿Qué le sucedió hace rato? –Se atrevió.

– ¿Curiosidad señor Potter? –Dijo desdeñosamente. Harry se quedó callado intentando comprender a que hora había Severus grasiento Snape regresado.

– Jaja –Rió divertido el hombre mientras regresaba donde el joven, agarrando un paño limpio y retirando la pasta amarilla de su piel, suavemente como si fuera una caricia.- Supongo que no querrá pasar dos días aquí –Harry negó con la cabeza.- Pero lamentablemente la noche si –Sonrió de lado en son de burla.- Así que aquí tiene un pijama y una cama…, tómela a su gusto, hay de donde escoger –Y se retiró hacía la puerta para regresar con un frasco de contenido transparente, Harry había aprovechado ese tiempo para cambiarse. Perdería todas sus clases y tenía que pasar la noche en ese lugar. Snape le dio el frasco y le dijo que se la untara en la piel, en las áreas donde se viera la piel roja "Para prevenir posibles ampollas o llagas" había dicho el hombre en un tono profesional y se retiraba volviendo a sonreír como tonto, tatareando algo incomprensible.

_Tu cuerpo es una copia de Venus de Citeres _

Las horas pasaban y tanto el profesor como la enfermera no se presentaron, Harry supuso que ya sería la hora de la cena, porque la ventana se había vuelto plateada, diciéndole que la luna había salido ya. Y ni Ron o Hermione habían venido a ver como estaba. ¿Habría demasiados deberes que hacer? Fue el frustrante pensamiento del moreno que seguía recostado en la cama que había encontrado a su derecha, apretando las sábanas con su puño veía como la enfermera había acto de aparición después de tanto tiempo.

– ¡Señor Potter! –Exclamó asombrada al verlo.- ¿Qué le sucedió? –Siguió apresurada hasta él.

_Que envidian las mujeres cuando te ven pasar _

– Una poción mal hecha me cayó encima –Dijo secamente.

– ¿Y usted tan tranquilo? –Reprochó.

– El profesor Snape me atendió.-

_Y llevas en tu alma la virginal pureza _

– ¿Severus? –Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.- ¡Ah! Estuviste en buenas manos "¿Qué voy hacer contigo Severus?"-

– ¿Hablando mal de mi Poppy? –Una voz se oyó desde un punto no identificado de la habitación.

– No Severus, señor Potter, levántese para revisarlo.

– ¿Desconfías de mí? –Sonó indignado mientras se acercaba a la cama.

– Claro que no, solo quiero asegurarme de que no hayan reacciones secundarias –Severus cayó y dejó que Madame hiciera su trabajo y el observaba como posaba su varita en el cuerpo del joven que yacía de pie enfrente de ella, hasta que se retiró por la puerta. Severus sonrió tentativamente mientras miraba al joven tiernamente.

_Por eso es tu belleza de un místico candor _

– ¿Realmente quiere saber que sucede? –Se vio sorprendido el ojiverde por aquella voz más sin embargó calló.- Me gustas Harry –Escuchó aquella voz susurrando quedamente en su oído.- Me gustas y mucho –Quedó azorado.

– Señor Potter, recuéstese y tome esto –Dijo la enfermera dándole una poción al shockeado joven que mecánicamente obedeció las instrucciones, Harry observó al profesor que sonreía sinceramente, tomó… el sueño le invadió rápidamente y cayó dormido.

_Perfume de Gardenia tiene tu boca _

– Severus –Empezó la enfermera al ver como aquella sonrisa se desvanecía, y mostrando de nuevo aquel rostro de tristeza y apatía.

– Voy al lago. -

– Es muy tarde profesor.-

– Voy al lago –Repitió saliendo de aquel lugar y tomando rumbo a los jardines del castillo.

– Severus ¿Qué sucede contigo? Todo iba bien hasta ahora ¿Qué habrás hecho?-

_Perfume de Gardenia, perfume del amor _

_...Continuará… _

**29/08/05 6:36 pm: Wooooooooolas gente.. ya me aparecí de nuevo por estos rumbos. Después de desaparecerme mucho tiempo... ni tanto pa' la gente k dejo review en el cap pasado... k les pareció? ya divago... ehmm... notitas finales tengo k agradecer a _Liuny _por hacerla de beta, transcriptora y conciencia XD gracias preciosa! sos un corazón con patas!**

**Y pos, para _Nit_ , corazón, si lees este cap, te encargo tu correo que fuiste la única k se ha quedado sin regalo por falta de correo. Te lo encargo preciosa!**

**En fin, era todo... y espero les haya gustado este asemejo de capitulo aguado k les dejo... Reviews y todo lo demás... ya saben n.n**

**_Devi Riddle Black de Lupin _**

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas (k se mudo de residencia)**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana **


	8. Nada Volverá

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Si Amaneciera………… Saratoga_

**Capítulo Octavo**

_**Nunca Volverá a Ser Como Antes**_

La mañana le había sorprendido aún dormido, pero al menos hoy, la suerte estaba de su lado: era Sábado y no había clases. Clases, esa palabra le traía le sensación de algo realmente importante y solo recordaba la causa de su estancia en esa prisión de paredes blancas: la poción mal hecha de Ron causado por el descuido de éste al mirar a un peculiar personaje parado en la puerta del aula... Severus Snape.

.-"Me gustas mucho"- Recordó las palabras dichas por el hombre.

.-¡Oh Dios! Ese hombre debe de estar loco, demasiado. Debe de estar jugando, si, eso debe de ser- se dijo convencido el ojiverde- "¡Qué le habrá sucedido para hacer esto¿pero por qué debo de ser yo el objeto de su burla?"- El muchacho se perdió en sus cavilaciones, pensando y tratando de averiguar si todo era un juego.

_Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido_

_En apenas un suspiro_

_Debo descansar_

Nada tenía sentido para él... Y volvía a la misma situación de siempre, a recordar casa suceso con el profesor y ahora, agregando esa confesión, mentira o no, le daba miedo, bastante pánico, la nueva personalidad de aquel ser.

.-Sr. Potter ¿aún sigue aquí?- Madame Pomprey le sacó de sus cavilaciones

.-¿ya me puedo ir?- Fue su abstraída pregunta a la enfermera

.-Desde que hubo despertado, Sr.- Y se retiro hacia su oficina

Harry se levantó lentamente y se vistió sin prisas, observó que la enfermería estaba sola y en silencio, no había rastros de Snape y eso le alegraba, al menos no tendría que huir. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo. Salió presuroso del lugar con su túnica ondeando detrás por el viento que producía su carrera. Llegó justo cuando sus amigos se preparaban para irse, desanimado redujo su andar. Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta que el muchacho a penas llegaba, se volvieron a sentar y esperaron a que el pelinegro llegara.

_Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino_

_La evidencia me ha vencido_

_Y me ha hecho llorar_

.-¿Desayunas?- Hermione le miro sospechosa.

.-No he comido nada desde ayer. Tengo hambre- contestó algo desilusionado.

.-Pues come rápido que queremos ir al lago- Soltó e pelirrojo provocando la sonrisa de Harry que más animado, agarró algo de avena y comenzó a comer.

No si bien había comenzado a comer cuando una lechuza fue a pararse sobre su comida, algo enfadado quito la carta de la para del ave y la espanto. Airado abrió el pergamino y un ramo de crisantemos blancos y rojos apareció ante sus ojos, adornados con un lazo rojo grueso y una guía en azul. Hermosas y brillantes eran las palabras que aparecían en su mente, sus ojos brillaban extasiados por aquella imagen y el interés creció en su interior. ¿flores¿quién le mandaría flores? Bueno, quizás no eran para él y ya se estaba emocionando, era tan lógico...

_Sé que el tiempo curará_

_Aunque nada siga igual_

_  
._-Harry ¿no piensas abrir la carta?- L castaña le miraba emocionada.

.-¿Cuál carta, Herm?- Miró sospechoso alrededor y no sabía su fue su imaginación o no, pero le había parecido ver una capa negra huir hacia la puerta principal.

.-Esta- le señaló Ron un pequeño sobre ¿muggle? Entre las diversas hojas de aquellas exquisitas flores.

.-¡Vamos! Ábrelo, Harry- Aplaudió emocionada Parvati que estaba situada a unos tres lugares a su derecha.

Harry, algo avergonzado la agarro con sus manos, pudiendo sentir la textura rugosa del sobre, no, no era muggle, era un pergamino representando un sobre donde se leía "Harry Potter". Intrigado y sospechando de alguna broma de ciertos Slytherins, giro su cabeza a la mesa mencionada y algo enojado vio que Draco Malfoy y compañía se reían contentos. Furioso sujeto el sobre en su puño y lo estrujo, se levanto muy rápido y, olvidando las flores sobre la mesa, se fue.

_No me quiero resignar_

_No olvidaré  
_

.-¡Harry¡No has terminado de desayunar!- Exclamó la castaña desde su lugar.

.-Ya no tengo hambre- Dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Había estado caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos, sin importarle el destino de sus pies siguió pensando, olvidando... pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, no podía sacar de su mente la frase del loco Snape como lo había llamado ya, y luego, esas estúpidas flores. Se detuvo. Miro su puño que cerraba fuertemente sobre el papel, lo soltó y dejo caer al piso... lo piso con furia intentando borrar sus letras pero no lo lograba... seguían con el mismo color, negras, oscuras. Cansado se recargo en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar sentado, observando la carta sucia y arrugada. Decidido gateó hasta ella y la recogió, la aliso fuertemente con sus manos y volvió a su posición anterior. Con un suspiro, comenzó a leer:

"_Lejos... es la palabra que describe tu presencia..._

_Porque nada es posible si no lo crees_

_Y aunque mi vida se acabara más pronto si no estás,_

_No me cansaré de luchar por ti._

_Por cada no que digas, nacerá en mi alma un deseo._

_Solo déjame seguirte, porque no miento._

_Por que esta es mi realidad,_

_Y mi mundo, haz sido tú_". (-)

Confundido releyó la nota, eso era... parecía una declaración de amor. Negando con la cabeza se dio el valor de ver la firma que había tapad con el dedo gordo: "S. S." era, asustado y con una mezcla de extrañeza, con un incendio, chamusco el pergamino hasta desaparecerlo y se levanto para dirigirse a su sala común.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había perdido vagando pero no le importaba. Cuando llego, Neville estaba sentado en una mesa examinando el ramo, que recibiera en la mañana, de una forma muy interesada; dos o tres pergaminos estaban junto a su mano derecha, la varita un poco más alejada adornaba el espacio vació de la mesa, se acercó algo indeciso para notar que el cuerpo del muchacho cubría un hermoso florero, tenía que aceptarlo: se veían hermosas.

_Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba_

_En el punto en que se hallaba_

_Esa enfermedad_

.-¡Harry!- Exclamó Neville asustado al escuchar lo pasos del otro- Disculpa que las haya agarrado...

.-¿Y ese jarrón?- Preguntó guiado por la curiosidad.

.-Las plantas son almas muy sensibles y sedientas, sus flores debe de estar en un amiente húmedo, ni no marchitarán. Lamento mi atrevimiento- Dijo apenado recogiendo su notas y buscando sus varitas- ¿Has visto mi arma inservible?-

.-¿Arma inservible?—Cuestionó intrigado el ojiverde.

.-¡oh! Mi varita. La abuela tuvo que comprarme otra después deque la otra sufrió el accidente- Encogió los hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

.-Es-esta sobre la mesa, Neville- Sonrió divertido por el despiste de su compañero.

.-¡oh! Gracias- La recogió y no pudiendo evitarlo soltó:- Me dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar donde estaba- Termino rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose a la vez- ¿A qué hora la puse en la mesa?-

Harry reviró los ojos divertido ante la estupidez dicha por su compañero, rió silenciosamente evitando algún sonido y pronto estaba teniendo pequeñas convulsiones debido a la risa e incapacitado para moverse se sentó de forma india en el suelo y continuo riendo sujetando su estómago fuertemente. Neville asustado por que el pelinegro no emitía sonido alguno, se acercó preocupado.

.-Se solicita tanque de oxígeno en recepción- Se oyó la voz de Dean seguido del estallido de risas de los estudiantes que acababan de entrar en la sala común- Se solicita tanque de oxígeno en recepción ¿aún no?- Repitió con voz afeminada y sonsonete mímico, provocando que Harry comenzará a reír más de lo que ya lo hacia evitando así que continuara respirando.

.-Harry, por Merlín ¡respira! Te vas a ahogar- Gimió Hermione dejando de reír y ayudando a clamar a su compañero.

.-lo-lo ssssssien-ento- contestó tratando de contener la risa y fallando miserablemente poniéndose más rojo del esfuerzo. La castaña frunció el ceño, pensando.

.-¿Quién envió las flores?- soltó de repente haciendo que la risa del moreno parará por la seriedad con que fue dicha la frase.

.-Gracias por arruinarlo- La sonrisa fue cambiando por el gesto serio que había tomado posesión de su rostro en los últimos días- "solo fue un juego"- pensó.

_Siento que la vida es como un hilo_

_Que se corta de improviso _

_Y sin avisar_

.-No sabemos de quien son, creo que eso corresponde a Harry y es algo que solo el quiere saber, al parecer. Pero si les puedo decir que quien las haya enviado te quiere y... – Comenzó el muchacho regordete.

.-Y no sabe combinar colores. Ese arreglo es horrible- Dijeron Parvatí y Lavander indignadas con un rictus de decepción en el rostro.

.-No, no está arreglado por estética, supongo- Comenzó de nuevo Neville-... las flores tienen un lenguaje... creo que fue por eso que las pusieron juntas...- Agregó al ver a los demás con una cara de confusión.

.-¿Y eso que tiene de lindo?- Señaló Seamos el jarrón que Colin sostenía ahora en sus manos.

.-Mucho, Colin ¿me prestas?- Dijo quitándole el artefacto de las manos- Esta plantita rosa pálido recibe el nombre vulgar de lunaria. Se da-

_Y en la oscura habitación_

_Necesito oír tu voz_

.-¡Al grano, Neville!- Sonó las voz de alguno de sexto o séptimo.

.-Te quiere y es sincera- Terminó rápidamente no soportando las ganas de decir lo que sabía.

_Ahora duermes junto a mí_

Nadie se movió, ni un solo sonido se escuchó en un tiempo. Harry se tuvo en medio de la escalera. De acuerdo, era una broma de muy mal gusto, muy malo pero ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo en prepararla? " _Te quiere_" Dos palabras tan cortas pero sin sentido, no tenían sentido para él. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual el hombre estaba tan extraño? No, jamás sería posible. Su cabeza trabajaba rápido pero las explicaciones no llegaban y de pronto, esa imagen. Cerró los ojos ¿Y si no mentía? Las flores, la tarjeta, él... la declaración... Se volvería loco ¿Y si todo era un juego? Un golpe le sacó de su mente.

_Esperaré  
_

.-¡Harry¿Estás bien?- Escuchó una voz.

.-Creo...- Abrió los ojos y vio le techo alto y con hoyitos en las piedras-.. creo que me caí-

.-Claro que te caíste ¿No te diste cuenta?-

.-Amms... si... hasta que abrí los ojos y vi el techo- Se apoyo sobre sus manos para levantarse.

.-Harry ¿sucede algo de lo que nos debamos enterar?-

_Si amaneciera sin ti_

_Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
_

.-Debe de, sino ¿por qué las flores?... Bueno, digo- Ron se acercó y bajo la voz- Nunca había visto a Neville tan entusiasmado con algo ¡hasta fue a la biblioteca!-

.-¡Ron Weasley!- Rugió la castaña en represión al absurdo comentario de su amigo y desafiante miró a Harry que comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

.-No te olvides de respirar, amigo- El pelirrojo lo palmeó en la espalda.

.-Voy a dormir- Se dijo casi a si mismo terminando de levantarse.

_Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas_

_Y no entiendo la jugada_

Sus amigos y compañeros lo miraron retirarse escalera arriba en silencio y cuando el joven había desaparecido, el ruido regreso entre platicas y risas. Pronto, aquel curioso ramo perdió interés y pasó al pasado.

**:.:.: O.o :.:.:**

_Trato de salir_

Caminar por los pasillos sería más sencillo si no estuviera tan cansado. Se había mantenido en los jardines casi toda la noche y el frío había drenado parte de sus fuerzas. Su mente no se aclaraba después de la gran estupidez que había cometido horas antes. No había sido lo más correcto decir aquellas palabras, pero su mente, llevada por la desesperación, tomo rumbo sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Necesitaba tanto una respuesta que no había pensado detenidamente en su próximo movimiento y eso, traería sus consecuencias, lo sabía... Mover tan rápido sus cartas no era bueno... no cuando te odia tanto...

.-Soy un idiota. Un idiota- susurra al silencio del pasillo por donde se cuelan lo primeros rayos de sol a través de los ventanales cerrados.

_No quiero admitir_

_Mi soledad_

El clima era tranquilo, las nubes como pequeñas manchas blancas cruzaba el cielo azul, una hermosa trama de colores marcaban el poniente a contra luz de donde el solo comenzaba a mostrarse, arrancando la oscuridad e la noche y la luz blanca de las últimas estrellas en la mañana... como desearía poder tener ese sol en su vida para alejar aquella oscuridad que marcaba su andar y hundía poco a poco a su corazón.

_Duermo apenas cinco o seis minutos_

_Suficientes para hundirme_

.-"_supere tantas batallas y muertes, he vivido al servicio de Lord Voldemort tantos años, logre ser un espía, y la muerte no ha tocado mi piel... ¿pero no puedo soportar amar? No puedo, porque yo mismo llene de espinas el camino... y al mismo tiempo, lo destruí; forme un barranco que no puedo cruzar.. Y ahora que la muerte ha tocado tu vida, tengo miedo de perderte, de algún día abrir los ojos y saber que te has marchado... tengo tanto miedo_..."-

_En la tempestad_

**:.:.:n.nU :.:.:**

La noche fue corta y el sol ilumino la sala común mostrando un pequeño desastre cerca de la chimenea. Dos elfos corrían por toda la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y no despertar a los inquilinos de la torre, lamentablemente seguían corriendo y de vez en cuando reparando o arreglando el desastre que se causaba. Una bola de pelos color blanco estaba arrinconada debajo de uno de los sillones individuales cuando los elfos tuvieron que desaparecer porque los primeros pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras.

Un muchacho de tercer año había sido el primero en bajar a la sala común y encontrándola terriblemente limpia y fría ¡Los elfos habían olvidado dejar encendida la chimenea para calentar el área en esa fría mañana! Con algo de frío y una flojera enorme se sentó sobre uno de los sillones, acurrucándose y conjurando una manta y ahí, que dormido de nuevo.

El bullicio que había en la sala le despertó sobresaltado: gritos, risas incontroladas y jóvenes corriendo al grito de "Atrápalo". Angustiado y alfo molesto se levantó para asustarse al casi pisar a una motita de pelos que escapaba asustado de las manos de un niño de primero.

_Los demonios que hay bajo la cama,_

_Esta noche no se callan _

_No me dejarán_

.-¡lo hubieras pisado!- Exclamó el niño.

.-¿Pero qué es¿Y por qué habría de pisarlo?- Respondió enfadado.

.-Al parecer es un conejo blanco y nadie a podido atraparlo- Una muchacha de cabellos castaños y rizos my grandes, contestó la pregunta... bueno, una.

.-Lo más probable es que sea un hechizo de pertenencia. Debe de tener dueño- Dijo sabiamente Hermione Granger que acababa de descender de las habitaciones de chicas y se retiraba desinteresadamente por el retrato.

.-La sabionda no vino pero mando a Hermione- Soltó el comentario la Srita. Brown revirando los ojos fastidiada.

.-Quizás sea de esos que el primero que lo atrape se queda con él- Exclamó ilusionado un pequeño de segundo- o solo es muy rápido la cosita esa- Terminó señalando la bola blanca que estaba quieta cerca de una de las patas de un sillón.

_El reloj marca las seis_

_Lo más duro es el final_

.-¿Y... y es-este escándalo?- Se oyó sonar entre bostezos la voz del oven Potter que recién bajaba luciendo su desordenado cabello azabache, unos jeans negros algo holgados y una camisa muy desgastada en tono verde que hacia que sus ojos se confundieran con tanto verde.

.-¡Ey Harry¡Escuchen¡El buscador de Gryffindor esta aquí!- Gritó el pequeño de primero- Necesitamos que atrapes a esa bola blanca de ojos rojos- Terminó en un tono más bajo.

.-Pero, pobres de ustedes- Rió- Es muy fácil- Se acercó a la motita blanca- Se agachan- Y siguiendo sus propias instrucciones se encogió a la altura del animal lo sujeto entre sus manos sintiendo la tibies de su pelaje calentando sus manos y lo acercó a su pecho, cerca del corazón, tal vez solo quizás, esa tibies pudiera llegar a su corazón y darle el calor que tanto necesitaba ahora- Ven que fácil- Terminó girándose hacia sus compañeros y sonriendo melancólicamente.

_Y la luz se posará_

_En el cristal_

.-Pero... nadie lo había conseguido- Hizo berrinche una muchacha celosa de que Harry Potter lo hubiera capturado.

.-Fue tan sencillo- Respondió acariciando el pelaje del animalito cerca del cuello y sintió un listón que se amarraba a un tubo- "un mensaje"- supuso y con delicadeza lo desprendió del conejito.

_Huyo a veces pienso en otra cosa_

Despistadamente guardo el papelito con el listón en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y se dispuso a salir, aún con aquella cosita entre sus manos. Se recargó sobre una pared tras varios minutos de andar sin sentido y casó el pedazo de pergamino con la mano derecha, mientras en la otra tenía a la criatura. Era tan curioso que cupiera en su mano, podía ser tan frágil. Sentía como si apenas hubiera nacido y el fuera su mamá- Rió ante la incoherencia de sus pensamientos. Miró su otra mano y desenvolvió la notita, dejando caer el listón blanco y rojo claro al suelo. Leyó:

"_Eres el rió rojo que llena mi corazón para vivir. S. S._" (+)

De nuevo, de nuevo... ¿Qué no podía dejar de burlarse de él¡Ah! Pero no... Ya lo había agarrado como su burla.

_Mi cerebro reacciona _

_No me deja en paz_

.-¿Harry?- Escuchó la voz de una muchacha que reconoció como Cho.

.-Toma- Dijo enfadado y dándole el conejito y retirándose de ahí.

Escuchó un grito pero no le importo ¿Cómo se atrevió ese tipo a jugar? Ya bastante había sufrido, bastante al haber perdido la única persona que amaba como para que vinieran a jugar con su dolor. No, el jamás volvería a mar, si... su único propósito era ganar la maldita guerra y desaparecer... desaparecer como cualquier individuo normal. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas que secaba furioso cada minuto.

_Y de nuevo vuelve a sacudirme_

_Ese frío incontenible_

_Que es la realidad_

.-"pero esto llego hasta aquí"- Se dijo respirando aceleradamente. Nadie jugaría con él. No, el no era una marioneta, jamás; si querían guerra no la obtendrían, que se pudrieran con sus malditos regalos. Camino marcando cada paso con coraje, quitando las lagrimas traicioneras pero, él... ya no podía sentir... ¿o sí?... Choco contra alguien.

.-¿Por qué lloras?-

.-¡Lárguese!- Gritó furioso a la persona que tenía en frente, sin verle.

.-¿por qué el cielo hace llorar a un ángel?- Una caricia como seda limpió sus lágrimas, tan tibia, tan serena, tan reconfortante...

.-¿Por qué?-

.-¿Por qué? No lo sé, dime tú ¿por qué lloras?-

_El primer rayo de sol_

_Me ilumina el corazón_

.-¿Sabes que hacer cuando juegan con los sentimientos¿qué hay que hacer? – Se dejo quebrar aunque fuera un desconocido- Debo odiar, pero no puedo. Se que es un juego, pero se siente diferente la ilusión- Se dejo envolver en el abrazo que aquel extraño le proporcionaba.

_Te distingo junto a mí_

_Mi salvación_

... Se que debo odiar, pero nadie nunca fue tan atento conmigo- Su voz se quebraba mientras lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus cachetes, su cuerpo temblaba con los espasmos de llanto- No sé si es verdad, si es mentira... pero se siente bien que alguien piense en ti... pero duele, duele- Se oprimió el pecho mientras dejaba que las lágrimas siguieran su camino- si nada es verdad... duele-

.-Tal vez lo sepa- Contestó aquel extraño mientras rompía el abrazo y obligaba al moreno que lo mirará...

.-¡USTED!- Gritó alterado. Frente a él, Severus Snape se encontraba de pie, mirándolo con un semblante de preocupación

_Si amaneciera sin ti_

_Yo no sé qué sería de mí_

.-Miro tu...-

.-Maldito- susurró sin importarle si le escuchaba o no, si era profesor o no- Mentiroso- Continuo y arrojándole la nota que minutos antes leyera, enfureció- ¡No me venga con juegos de traición e historias estúpidas porque no estoy para ello. Si tiene ganas de divertirse vaya a hacerlo con alguien más porque yo no soy un juguete!- Lágrimas nuevas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Fuerte, había sido fuerte por todos, para que nadie se preocupara más, pero no... ya no podía más, ese maldito afán de estarle fastidiando la vida que tenían esos Slytherin era demasiado- Ya me cansé de sus insultos, de su lengua venenosa, de sus ofensas y ahora sus juegos. Tengo un límite ¿sabe? Y ya llegue a él...-

.-¿Por qué?- Resonó la frase lenta, sin sentido, pero dolorosa.

.-Usted...- Y calló... no, el no era el único que lloraba. Gotas saladas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas del hombre, silenciosas, hirientes, desgarrantes. Y los recuerdos acudieron a él.

_  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas_

_Y no entiendo la jugada_

_**El hombre lloraba abrazado a él, desahogando el dolor, deshaciendo su pena. Se aferraba a él como el náufrago a una tabla para poder sobrevivir.**_

Un respiración le trajo de vuelta, sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ónices tan cercanos. Sentía el aliento de su profesor muy cerca de sus labios. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Pero el tiempo se detuvo unos instantes... Aquellos labios pálidos se posaron en los suyos, si penas un caricia... un roce que le trajo una descarga deliciosa en su columna. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo aquella calidez cerca de él, una sensación de paz que llenó sus sentidos, la suavidad de esos labios frotándose contra los suyos, tan lento... con temor... y sintió fluir sus lágrimas libremente mientras aquel beso se rompía...

_Trato de salir_

Ambos hombres lloraban uno frente al otro. Severus esperando... Harry, intentando reaccionar y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir... Y pronto el silencio se vio destruido al mismo tiempo que las fuerzas del ojiverde se quebraban y caían en mil pedazos junto a su voluntad.

El dolor sacudió el cuerpo de Severus provocado por el ardor en su mejilla derecha. Sentía el daño de la mano de Harry en su cara, la zona le palpitaba rápidamente. Se llevó una mano al área afectada y miro interrogante al pelinegro que lo miraba asustado.

.-Deje de jugar conmigo ¡Deje de burlarse de mi!- Exclamó antes de dar media vuelta y salir huyendo del lugar hacia algún lado.

_No quiero admitir_

Severus cerró sus ojos dejando escapar más lágrimas y su frustración. Lo había esperado desde aquella noche: el rechazó. Había pensado que quizás él entendería, no lo depreciaría... pero lo sabía, lo suponía. Nadie podía querer a alguien como él... era realmente despreciable. Era un ser que no merecía cariño, que merecía morir en la soledad de un cuarto vació sin nadie que sujetará su mano hacia la muerte. Había un lugar a su lado que jamás sería ocupado... Así era su realidad por más que intentara cambiarla...

_Mi soledad_

..._Continuará_...

(+) Cortesía Hugo Manuel Monreal García, compañero de la escuela y un vil loco inteligente XD

(-) Eso es mío... Perdí mi toque en la poesía hace varios semestres n.nU

**_02/10/06 11:41 pm _Woooolas! Vengo yo de regreso presentándoles este cap... en su versión 1.3 XD la primera es el manuscrito que tengo aquí a mi lado, la segunda es la transcripción... por que no quedo muy fiel al papel n.nU y la tercera es la modificación del final, en realidad era otro muy distinto, mega distinto O.o aunk al final alguien terminó kedandose solo en el pasillo XD... en fin...**

**Las chocoaventuras del cap... pasó por Huele a Peligro de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón XD (si alguien la ha escuchado sabrá porque me río), luego por Si Tu Te Fueras de Mi de K-Paz de la Sierra (que el cap fue escrito pensando en ella O.o)... luego por... Tell Me What the Rain Knows y Gravity de Maaya Sakamoto (ambas me deprimieron tanto que las quite x.x) y luego por Tú de Noelia… y finalmente se kedo con la canción del cap 9 XDU... ah... k difícil fue esto, todas aportaron lo suyo al cap, para que negarlo, pero ganó la más triste n.n**

**Y me voy por que me estoy cayendo de sueño y no coordino muy bien las ideas y mi motricidad x.x Espero que disfruten el cap. Y sorry por haberlas hecho esperar tanto... perdón T.T!**

**02/11/06 12:50 pm versión 1.4 Tuve que modificarlo de nuevo XD Por cierto. Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de regañarme cuando lo de la Nota u.u... muchas gracias por hacerme recapacitar. La historia tiene Foro n.n! Cualquier respuesta rápida que necesiten acudan ahí XD**

_**Devi Riddle Black de Lupín**_

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

**Mortífaga Aprendiz**


	9. Una Flor

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Mix Indie_

**Capítulo Noveno**

**Una Flor de Despedida...**

Si, había pasado días en completa tristeza y abatimiento. Envuelto en piedra y una capa negra, recogiendo pedazos de su corazón destrozado a cada paso que daba, a cada parte del camino que abandonaba. Por que la esperanza cae después de esperar tanto; por que las promesas son vanas cuando ya no tienes más que esperar. Y las palabras, ya no tiene sentido, no al menos para él porque hieren, porque destrozan... matan, asesinan, acaban con la vida.

¿Y los días¿Y los meses¿Qué sentido tiene ya¿El tiempo camina aún para él? No, no lo hace, dejo de hacerlo noches atrás, se detuvo con la partida de su última ilusión. Y de nuevo, estaba ahí, llorando, lamentando, esperando que el alba llegará fría, tan fría que helara, que matara.

-Soñando... ¿soñando con qué? Con palabras vanas, con estúpidas ilusiones- Gimió al viento, a la soledad, a quien quiera que escuchara- Cuando el corazón a dejado de amar ¿qué caso tiene vivir soñando¿Dónde estas ahora, dónde estas¿a dónde has marchado? Ángel ¿a dónde has ido? Me has dejado abandonado, a la deriva. Estoy solo. Estoy solo- Su cuerpo cayó sobre la hierba y sentía las cosquillas del verde césped en el rostro, recordándole que estaba vivo.

"_**Tu mirada a punto de estallar**_

_**un triste reflejo**_

Y el sol se levantó, dando la bienvenida al nuevo día y calentando un cuerpo frío, de profundos ojos negros en destrozante mirada.

Era todo como un sueño, como el paraíso del subconsciente, era todo tan perfecto que creyó ver a un ángel negro tomarle de la mano, abrazarlo y dejarlo descansar, por siempre...

_**y un sueño que se va" (1)**_

-¡Severus!- Se escucho a lo lejos la delicada voz femenina. La enfermera se acercaba corriendo seguida de Ron Weasley- ¡Por Merlín¿Qué ha pasado Potter?- exclamó en cuanto se acercó al joven de cabellos negros.

-...- Harry prefirió no responder. El hombre que yacía entre su brazos, descansaba con la respiración irregular, senderos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas, manchando su piel nívea.

-¿Sr. Potter?- Volvió a preguntar la enfermera y siguió sin obtener respuesta -¿Sr. Weasley?- giró a ver al pelirrojo.

-Venimos un rato al lago para pasear a esa cosa- Señaló a una bolita blanca que descansaba en el pasto a los pies de Harry- Y nos encontramos al profesor ahí tirado. Nos preocupamos porque ya lo habíamos visto en la enfermería bastante mal. -Terminó recordando cuando fueron Hermione y él a visitar a Harry.

-Gracias por avisar, Sr. Weasley. Sr. Potter permítame-

_**"El miedo a perderte creo**_

_**que sigue siendo mi perdición**_

-Si, Madame- Respondió el ojiverde levantándose pero no dejando de sostener la cabeza.

La enfermera con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una camilla debajo del hombre y camino con él directo a la enfermería.

-¿Y la bola esa?- Inquirió Ron buscando al animalito después de que Madame se retirara.

-Detrás mío- contestó tranquilamente Harry haciéndose a un lado- Jamás logro hacer que se pierda-

-¿Y para qué quieres que se pierda? Hombre que solo tu la controlas-.

-Vamos a buscar a Herm- Terminó Harry algo molesto.

_**¿dónde estás?"(2)**_

Tres días, tres extraños días habían pasado desde la llegada del pequeño conejito a su vida, días que nunca había visto al pocionista y realmente no quería ver. en su mano dormitaba la criatura que le hubiera regalado tiempo atrás, tan pequeña y tan vulnerable, aunque aún no descubría como alejarla de él, le seguía a todos lados: a clases, a comer, a la biblioteca... incluso hasta a el baño... quizás no le sorprendería verla volar cuando fuera a entrenar Quidditch.

-¿Quieres volar un rato?- dijo mirando a través de la ventana abierta que daba la vista al hermoso campo de Quidditch, con su pasto verde y encima un cielo en pleno atardecer. –Es Viernes, creo que puedo desentumirme un poco ¿no crees?- Dijo sonriendo al descubrir que hablaba con la pobre criatura, que suponía, ni caso le hacía. Se dirigió a la Torre en busca de su escoba.

_**"Ven aquí**_

_**No sabes cuanto te esperé**_

-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- Inquirió Neville que no había dejado de estudiar las dichosas flores que recibiera.

-A volar un rato- Contestó subiendo las escaleras y perdiéndose detrás la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Ron levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba hundido, leyendo una revista de algo... extraño...

-¿Qué iría a volar?- Respondió el chico regordete con un deje de ironía en la voz.

-¿Con escoba, verdad?- como respuesta consiguió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro.

-claro que sí, idiota. No vuelvo a volar sin ella... Duele la caída- Sonó la risueña voz de Harry que sostenía su escoba por el mango, forma de la cual había dado el merecido golpe al pelirrojo.

-Ah... es que contigo-

-¿Con migo qué¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?- El ojiverde se acercó peligrosamente.

-Tú... tú na-nada- Termino mientras huía despavoridamente de la sala común perdiéndose detrás del retrato.

-Ah... pero con esta gente- Finalizó también saliendo de la sala común pero rumbo a los jardines. El conejito se removió inquieto en su bolsillo interno de la capa.

Debía admitir que le aire se sentía fantástico en su cara, pasando libremente por entre sus cabellos, haciéndolos volar libremente y revolviéndolos más de lo que ya estaban. Si, era verdad que no iba demasiado rápido pero disfrutaba realmente esa sensación de libertad que le daba el volar, le hacía pensar en tantas cosas que le hacían feliz... pero otras... otras lo entristecían, pero entre todas... había un recuerdo que venía a él, un recuerdo que ya no volvería, que jamás podría volver a ver en la realidad. Había marchado, lejos, muy lejos, más allá de donde van todos los sueños...

_**¡Oh! Las noches que no dormí**_

_**No sabes que es morir después**_

-Sirius- Y detuvo su escoba, en medio del campo.. a más de 15 metros sobre el suelo. Sus piernas colgando y lágrimas... transparentes gotas de dolor... rodando por sus pálidas mejillas.

_**¡oh! De haber vivido por ti alguna vez"(3)**_

-"_si el viento busca un fin, si la ardilla busca las nueces para vivir, si el hombre busca su felicidad ¿porqué no habré yo de buscar mi propio fin, como el viento, como el rió... como la lluvia? No puedo vivir eternamente con este sufrimiento. Prometí no llorar, me lo prometí a mi mismo, pero no puedo evitarle, me lastima, me hiere. Me duele en el alma._

_¿Dónde está el perdón para mí? Si, he matado, he odiado, he estado solo por demasiado tiempo. No lo niego, es culpa mía... Todo es culpa mía por no haberlo visto antes, por decidir cerrarme... Pero no puedo tampoco negar que lo amó, que lo necesito más que nada, que lo deseo entre mis brazos, que ansío sus labios y ver sus ojos... que deseo a cada momento su presencia como el barco necesita al viento para poder navegar._

_**"Pero me despierto**_

_**veo tu foto junto a mí**_

_Y no puedo fingirlo más... No puedo fingir estar enfermo por más tiempo. Si el amor es enfermedad, es tiempo de que me cure, es tiempo de olvidar o comenzar de nuevo, pero no más de detenerse. No puedo tropezar de nuevo porque ya he visto la piedra. ¿y qué si no me ama¿qué de malo puede pasar si no lo puedo tener a mi lado¿qué puede pasar? No se puede morir por dejar de amar ¿se puede morir por perder¿perder para morir¿Puedo destruir mi corazón y luego morir? Puedo hacerlo antes de que alguien lo haga... pero este corazón no me pertenece... hace tanto tiempo dejo de hacerlo"-_

El día comenzaba a decaer, el sol marcaba el cielo con rayos color naranja que traspasaban el vidrio de su habitación, haciendo brillar sus oscuros ojos de forma opaca. Sus cabellos negros se hallaban completamente dispersos sobre la almohada donde por un par de días había reposado, intranquilo... triste... sin valor ya...

_**me veo en el espejo**_

_**y solo yo estoy allí" (1)**_

-Solo una última vez, solo una... Solo una antes de morir- Y se levanto con el descender del sol tras el bosque prohibido. Retiro la ropa de cama de su cuerpo y coloco sus habituales ropajes negros, se calzo y se arreglo el cabello.

El rechinar de la puerta al salir le hizo recordar el sonido de las aves y camino hasta salir del castillo y acercarse a los lindes del bosque y terminó de observar como la noche caía tan lentamente y cuando por fin el sol se hubo ocultado, se dirigió al campo de Quidditch para poder observar las bellas estrellas en el amplio lugar que le ofrecía... y así lo hizo.

"_**Préstame tus manos,**_

El húmedo césped recién regado y el olor característico de la tierra mojada le llenó los pulmones y sus ojos por inercia se cerraron disfrutando del fresco aroma de la noche y sin consentirlo una tranquilidad le invadió el corazón, haciendo olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas, todas las penas que a su mente, su alma y su cuerpo lastimaban y se sintió feliz y por primera vez en su miserable vida se sintió dichoso y decidido...

_**préstame tus labios,**_

-Así se hará, solo una vez más...-Y se retiró camino a sus aposentos... el último plan pondría en marcha- una vez más- Una sonrisa surco su cansado rostro mientras la oscuridad envolvía su figura a la luz de la luna menguante.

_**préstame tu piel,**_

Un cuerpo en el aire le observo todo el tiempo meciendo sus piernas en el espacio. Harry miraba al extraño profesor de pociones el corto momento que se quedó observando el cielo pero no pudo ver más allá de la oscura silueta, no más allá.

_**préstame tus ojos,**_

Cansado de volar y muy satisfecho descendió al suelo y sacó de entre sus ropas al pequeño conejillo para que tomará aire, lo depositó en el suelo y se sentó junto a él a mirar como la criatura se alimentaba del pasto fresco que se le ofrecía, tan tranquilamente. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo ahí pero el frío que sus mejillas comenzaron a sentir le indico que ya era muy tarde... demasiado, quizás... El pánico se apoderó de su mente al pensar que el toque de queda hubiera pasado ya hace mucho tiempo. Con cuidado y algo de prisa recogió al animalito y su escoba y se dirigió corriendo al castillo.

_**préstame tus sueños,**_

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y las antorchas casi no alumbraban, sus pasos resonaban demasiado fuertes para su gusto así que decidió caminar despacio y pegado a la pared para evitarse alguna sorpresa. Si bien había sorteado ya demasiados corredores solos aún le faltaba para llegar a la sala común. Algo desesperado aceleró su paso pero evitando el hacer mucho escándalo, pero la suerte no duro, no... como siempre...

_**préstame tu corazón" (6)**_

Severus Snape... Profesor de pociones y el culpable de los últimos dolores de cabeza y corajes... ah... y el causante de que tuviera que cargar a todos lados con la bolita blanca de pelos que ahora reposaba en su bolsillo... se encontraba sentado en uno de los alfeizares del pasillo observando el cielo y portando entre sus manos: un pergamino y una pluma de águila negra. Al parecer estaba escribiendo una carta.

Poco a poco Harry comenzó a retroceder con la esperanza de que su presencia pasará desapercibida por el pocionista, pero que tan equivocado estaba... en cuanto se giró para irse, el profesor se volvió a verlo...

-Sr. Potter- resonó la voz del hombre en el silencio.

"_**Tan tranquilo y absurdo**_

_**es el espacio en que no estás.(4)**_

El ojiverde se detuvo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante el próximo castigo que recibiría... y que nunca llego... se giró y abriendo sus luceros observo como el pelinegro se retiraba del lugar enviándole una sonrisa misteriosa, dejando, donde antes estuviera su cuerpo, el pergamino y una flor roja... tan brillante y hermosa... un Tulipán rojo. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al momento en que aquel recuerdo en ese mismo pasillo llegaba a su mente.. un beso... aquel que le había movido el piso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, provocando confusión...

"_**Creo que olvide decir**_

_**las cosas que querías oír**_

Curioso de saber que estaba escribiendo el hombre, tomó el pergamino en sus manos, una carta... una carta dirigida a él y, haciendo gala de su fama, la abrió.

_Miro al cielo, no comprendo como es posible que siga viviendo si con cada aliento_ _que tomó, en él, apareces tú, y se convierte en veneno y en dolor, y se transforma en vida y esperanza... Y muero, muero por tenerte, por abrazarte, muero por amarte. _

_**Creo que traje una pluma también**_

_**Pues las anotaré y te las enviaré**_

_Y a cada paso que doy pienso en ti, mirándome y amándome... y vuelve el recuerdo del adiós... del olvido, te veo odiándome, llega la realidad... te noto asustado, llega mi miedo... miro tu ojos alegres, brillantes y llega mi felicidad, mi esperanza y mi anhelo... _

_Y fuera de mi mundo estas tú, ahí, sin mirarme, sin alegría... Y a cada minuto mi mundo se acaba. Anhelantes momentos de mis sueños, ángel negro de mi suerte y demonio de mi vida, llévame con tigo y enciérrame en un lugar donde ya no pueda sentir, donde pueda olvidar, donde pueda morir sin recordar o dame la oportunidad de seguir amándolo en silencio aunque el no quiera._

_Escucha en silencio el susurro de mi voz y ve mis ojos en la oscuridad, siente mi presencia y extráñame... odia mi presencia y búscame... solo cuando me ames, en realidad. Por que aún así la realidad me da miedo, aunque la razón se haya extinguido aún existe el corazón._

_**Pero no entiendo porque**_

_**tu foto guardé" (7)**_

Jamás imagino lo que aquella pequeña hoja diría, lo que tan pocas palabras podían expresar; que detrás de todo no había un engaño, como el creyó... solo podía encontrar palabras que le herían el corazón en lo más profundo, que le demostraban cual equivocado había estado todo ese tiempo... tan pocas palabras que impregnaban el aire de una extraña sensación que le apretaban el corazón.

La flor tembló entre sus manos antes de caer al suelo y deshojarse, sus pétalos esparcidos en la helada piedra marcaban el lugar del último encuentro, el más reciente y el más frío... donde las palabras no fueron dichas pero si expresadas en una sonrisa sin razón... en un gesto... en un adiós.

**TOM TOM TOM TOM TOM TOM TOM TOM**

Severus se dirigía a su habitación con pasos tranquilos, aflojerados y con cierto ritmo... un ritmo que marca la felicidad del corazón, un ritmo que lleva en el corazón en esos momentos. Un brillo distinto se albergaba en su rostro dando vida propia a sus ojos, a aquellos que por tanto tiempo se mostraron fríos y sin vida... otorgando, por momentos, la dicha del milagro, la alegría de quien obtiene aquello que tanto anhela.

_**"Ahora que no importa**_

_**que me venga abajo**_

Por primera vez en el trayecto de su alma en este mundo... Harry, aquel ángel blanco de hermosos cabellos revueltos, su Harry no había lanzado palabras hirientes hacia él, por única vez, quizás, por primera y última vez, mirar su rostro sin observar el odio en él. Y entró a sus aposentos cerrando la puerta tras de él y recargándose en ella con aire ausente pero feliz, como solo un enamorado puede hacerlo después de admirar al ser que albergan sus sueños, que cuida su corazón y que su mente sigue a donde quiera que vaya.

-Quizás hoy funcione- soltó con un suspiro que reflejo la tranquilidad que su corazón llevaba, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados para poder mirar aquella imagen de su amado. Una alegría invadía su corazón y no tenía mejor manera de expresarlo que sonriendo, al silencio y al vacío, pero que importaba, nada podría destruir su felicidad.

-Severus- Bueno, tal vez Dumbledore en la chimenea- ¿estás ahí?

-Si, director ¿en qué puedo servirle?- Dijo mostrando su rostro en la chimenea... olvidando quitar aquella sonrisa boba que llevaba.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado de que algún alumno hubiese hechizado a Snape en plan de venganza.

-Claro ¿para qué me buscaba?-

-Voldemort-

_**y todas las razones**_

_**se caigan a pedazos" (5)**_

-"_Oh! Grandioso. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que ser un aguafiestas ese viejo entrometido?_"- Pensó el ojinegro mientras poco a poco la sonrisa de su rostro de desvanecía y su mente se veía invadida, de nuevo, por el miedo y le pánico. Se había olvidado de ello, de que tenía que servir a un Lord oscuro, había olvidado todo para ser feliz.

-¿Te ha mandado llamar?-

-no- respondió con voz ronca y su mirada se opacaba de nuevo y veía al suelo.

-Mantenme informado- y la cabeza del director desapareció de la chimenea, dejándolo todo de nuevo en silencio.

El sonido que provocaron sus rodillas al chocar contra el suelo rompió el silencio pero no el hilo de sus pensamientos. Abatido se tiro en el piso de la habitación.

"_**Veo que no pasa nada,**_

-"_No quiero luchar más. Ya no más muerte, no más vidas arrancadas por mi mano, no más... no quiero saber nada del Lord Oscuro, no quiero saber más nada. Quiero alejarme de él, seguir fuera... pero me perseguirá hasta matarme... me torturara y puede usarme para destruirlos ¡Al diablo con él! No va a destruir mi felicidad y mis sueños, no, ya no... no lo volverá a hacer_"- Secando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos se levanto y se preparó para ir a la cama.

La cama se veía tan cómodo desde donde estaba, que como si fuera poseído se dirigió directamente a ella... pero un dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo le hizo detenerse... la marca brillaba negra, tan negra que quemaba su piel. Un grito escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, dolía, dolía más que veces anteriores.

Estaba furioso, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba realmente furioso... y aquel dolor, aquella tortura indicaba que él, Severus Snape, tenía algo de culpa. Algo que fue confirmado cuando la marca comenzó a sangrar ...

_**el tiempo perdona**_

_**pero nunca olvida" (6)**_

Con coraje escribió una nota en un papel que encontró cerca, con odio recorriendo sus venas convoco el último regalo que tenía preparado, con pena llamo a un elfo y se lo entrego pidiendo lo entregase a su destinatario...

123456789987654321

Harry se encontraba jugando snap explosivo en contra de un alumno de cuarto cuando un elfo se apareció de la nada y le entrego un pergamino doblado y encima de él, una planta que realmente desconoció, y desapareció.

Azorado se sentó en un sillón olvidando todo lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo y con miedo leyó la carta.

-Un trébol Blanco...- comenzó Neville- para que pienses en mí..-

-... y me recuerdes después de la muerte- Terminó por él Hermione mirando con miedo a Harry esperando que leyera la nota en voz alta... algo que nunca llegó...

987654321123456789

Se apareció en el lugar donde la magia negra le había llevado, un bosque, oscuro, frío y silencioso, tenebroso como aquel ser tan repugnante que lo habitaba en esos momentos. Se envolvió más en su capa de mortífago, ajusto su máscara y continuó en su caminata hacia el escondite de su señor. Entró levantando su varita y esquivando las protecciones que se levantaban a su paso. Algo estaba realmente mal para que el Lord se protegiera tanto. Toco tres veces a la enorme puerta de pino que se encontraba ante él antes de pasar.

"_**Ahora que estoy solo**_

_**y muero por mi cuenta**_

-Bienvenido, Severus- Se oyó la siseante voz del Señor Oscuro

-Mi Lord- Se apresuro a hacer una exagerada reverencia ante el mago y arrodillarse- ¿Me mando llamar?

-Que pregunta tan estúpida, Severus. Si estas aquí es por que te llame, idiota-

-Si mi Lord-

-Solo tengo una pregunta para ti ¿A quién sirves realmente?- prácticamente susurró antes de dirigirse al encapuchado que se encontraba enfrente de él, tomarlo por el cuello y alzarlo hasta que sus pies no rozaran el suelo.

-A usted, mi señor- Jadeo rogando porque no lo ahorcase ahí mismo

-Nunca te atrevas a mentir ¡Traidor!- Rugió lanzándolo contra la pared- Tu juego termina aquí-

-¿A qué se refiere, mi Lord?- Se levantó tambaleante

-Nadie-nunca-se-levanta-sin-mi-permiso –Furioso levantó la varita- ¡CRUCIO!-

El cuerpo del Profesor de pociones cayó al suelo, quien mordiendo su labio evito que los gritos salieran de su boca. Cada hueso de su cuerpo ardía y sentía como si mil agujas se enterraran en su piel, pero no gritaría, no ahora. La maldición paro...

_**entiendo las palabras**_

_**que escupiste sobre mí"(5)**_

-Has servido a dos amos, Severus- El mencionado se levantó del piso y se arrodillo frente al mago tenebroso- ¡Has dado información valiosa a ese vejestorio de Dumbledore!- con un movimiento de mano arranco la máscara blanca del rostro del mortífago- ¿desde cuando?-

-...- Severus estaba pasmado y aterrado, su mente trabajaba a mil pero no podía moverse, estaba asustado, estaba descubierto y no podía defenderse... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba¡Tenía que hacer algo! Sus ojos abiertos tan grandes como eran miraban con terror al brujo que se encontraba delante de él.

"_**También, si no siento nada**_

-¡Contesta¡CRUCIO!- Y esta vez no pudo detener sus gritos, el sonido del dolor lleno el recinto y la maldición se hizo más fuerte- No soporto a los traidores, y lo sabes, mi querido Severus- Sonreía mientras veía como el ojinegro se retorcía en el suelo presa del dolor- Y Hay un castigo para ellos ¿verdad?- termino retirando el hechizo prohibido.

-...- Sus ojos negros miraron con odio a aquella persona que se decía más poderoso que Merlín, levantó su varita dispuesto a luchar por su vida y su libertad hasta el último momento.

_**es porque mi alma**_

_**está sucia y desolada"(6)**_

-Pero espera... tengo una idea- una sonrisa surco su rostro, una mueca que no presagiaba nada bueno- ¡Mc Fair!-

-Mi Lord- Un hombre de negro apareció en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado

-Muéstrale a nuestro invitado las mazmorras-

"_**Enfermo me siento**_

Severus apunto su varita hacia aquel hombre mientras formulaba un hechizo pero que jamás llego a terminar... Lord Voldemort había paralizado cada uno de sus músculos. Fue arrastrado por todo el lugar, incluyendo escaleras y piedritas del piso hasta llegar a los calabozos donde fue arrojado sin piedad al interior de uno de ellos.

_**Estoy partido a la mitad" (4)**_

-Estoy perdido- susurró- perdido y olvide avisar- terminó sarcásticamente mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina y sus pensamientos se dirigían a la única persona que le reconfortaba... a la única que quería ver al despertar de aquella pesadilla.

_**"Si algún día vuelve a coincidir**_

¡"#$&/()¡

Afuera llovía a torrenciales y adentro, los jóvenes alumnos se dirigían a la cama, solo uno aún se mantenía sentado en el mismo lugar desde hace hora y media... sosteniendo entre sus manos un papel... una despedida...

_**el curso de los dos**_

"_Llévate contigo mi último suspiro, mi único anhelo y guarda mi corazón para ti, cuídalo porque yo no podré protegerlo. Te lo entrego confiando en que sepas entender que todo fue verdad, que nada lo invente. Te lo entrego creyendo que lo protegerás y que no lo desharás con odio. Te lo doy a ti, porque eres todo para mi. Protégelo y cuídalo como yo no pude protegerte a ti. Guárdalo y déjame morir creyendo que lo tomaste como tuyo"_

_**quiero estar junto a ti"(1)**_

_...Continuará..._

_**11:06 pm 27/11/05 **_

**_4:44 pm 29/03/06 _canción! Canción! Hasta ahora me digne a ponérsela XD que resulto siendo un mix al final de todo O.o ... espero que les guste el rock independiente, si no... pueeees...**

**Nicotina - Vainilla (1)**

**Ya no Estás - LAXIS-UT (2)**

**Ven Aquí - Bunker's (3)**

**Partido a la Mitad - Doster (4)**

**Ahora que no Estás - Bunker's (5)**

**Préstame – Pause (6)**

**Tu Retratito lo Traigo en la Cartera – Magnolia y los No Me Olvides (7)**

**Bieeeen. Espero que lo disfruten mucho! n.n a mi me encantó escribirlo y leerlo y volverlo a leer para corregirlo XD. Una notita interesante... Magnolia y los NMO actualmente es "Panda", creo k me gustaban más como indie que como rock fresa comercial x.x pero en fin. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones que esto... weee.. mejor me callo XP**

_**Devi Riddle Black de Lupín**_

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**


	10. Rojo

**Sugerencia: Si puedes, consíguete la canción del cap para que lo sientas mejor n.n!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Si estás deprimido por muy mínimo que sea, te recomiendo que no leas este capítulo. Es en serio, mejor guárdalo para cuando te encuentres neutro en tus sentimientos o feliz y quieras deprimirte... Los dejo.

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Nana ...… WarCry_

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**

**_El Rojo de la Sangre_**

Una pesadilla, eso era, la más horrible pesadilla que hubiera tenido en su vida. Con cadenas mágicas aprisionando sus muñecas, sin oportunidad de huir, sin libertad de moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, terrible dolor en el corazón marcaba el ritmo de las lágrimas que recorrían senderos antes trazados y su mente vagaba por recónditos lugares, lejos de ahí, de aquel lugar donde su cuerpo se encontraba, lejos del ser que mantenía a su libertad prisionera, lejos, muy lejos del hedor a muerte que rondaban el aire anunciando cuan cerca estaba, jugando con sus sentidos y recordándole, como si ya fuera necesario, cuan idiota había sido al intentar escapar a un castigo por tanto años.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un pequeño as de luz que momentáneamente le pareció la luz del sol pero se apagó, la luz de una varita dio la bienvenida a sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

-Aún no entiendo como el Lord te permite vivir, bastardo. Pero eso no implica que no te castigue ¿verdad?- Aquella voz taladraba sus oídos. Que quería hacer con él, no le importaba ya.

Alejó su cabeza y la recostó en la pared, prefirió no mirar esa luz que podía darle libertad, si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para luchar pero el cansancio y la tristeza las habían menguado poco a poco, morir, simplemente, sería más fácil.

_El enemigo se ha ido  
Pero pronto ha de volver  
_

-¿Por qué tan apagado, Severus?- Preguntó al ver la poca atención que le prestaba -Es una lástima que no puedas ver como destruimos a Potter- Rió con ironía mientras estiraba violentamente los cabellos negros del prisionero -Sabemos cuanto lo odias ¿Por qué traicionaste al señor?-

-Cállate, McNair-Respondió con odio evitando así que escuchará un gemido de dolor.

-No estas en posición de decir nada, traidor- Escupió con rencor el verdugo.

-Al menos no ando arrastrándome como lacra a las faldas de un media sangre- Una bofetada le izo callar y sangrar el labio

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del mago más poderoso?-

-Para que negar lo evidente, quiere destruir a los que son media sangre o sangre sucias, cuando el mismo entra en ellos-

-Él es poderoso- Una patada en el abdomen.- Heredero de Salazar Slytherin- Terminó sujetando el rostro del ojinegro y apuntando con la punta iluminada de la varita.

-Y eso no quita que es un hijo de un muggle idiota ¿o sí?- Lo miró con odio, mientras las cadenas apresaban sus muñecas impidiéndole avanzar.

_Cuando suenen sus tambores  
De seguro moriré  
_

-¿Te atoraste?- Rió con ganas y burla al ver a Severus luchando contra las cadenas que se empeñaban en detenerlo- Vamos, golpéame, si puedes- Continuó riéndose mientras se alejaba y observaba el rostro desesperado de su interlocutor.

-Idiota- Susurró mientras veía lo lejos que se había situado y dejaba de luchar al mismo tiempo.

-¿Te cansaste? Que lastima, te veías tan- Fue cortado por una certera patada en la cara por parte de Severus que se había levantado repentinamente.

Sin darle tiempo a que se repusiera realizó un salto golpeándolo del otro lado de la cara , provocando que con la fuerza del impacto soltase la varita y esta saliera volando, y en el último intento estiro lo más que podía su brazo. Maldita la suerte que tenía, la varita cayó justo en su mano.

Aprovechando la desorientación de su vigilante susurro un "**_Nox_**" y un "**_Desmaius_**" fue lanzado en dirección a McNair; un golpe sordo le aviso que había dado en el blanco. Con algo de dificultad apunto a su otro brazo y con un "**_Finite_**" soltó los amarres de sus manos. Viéndose libre camino a tientas hacia la puerta … Pero esta se abrió antes de que él llegara.

-Petrificus- Se oyó en la habitación y pronto un ruido se dejó escuchar. Severus Snape se encontraba en el piso totalmente inmóvil- Con que aún tienes ganas de luchar. Bien por mí- Lord Voldemort se hallaba en el linde de la puerta jugando con su varita.

5432109876

-¡Albus¡Albus!-Se escuchaba el grito de alguien desde afuera de la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a su oficina- ¡Por Merlín! Abre ya-

-¿Pero qué es ese escándalo tan terrible?- La profesora de transformaciones se acercó al hombre que gritaba desesperado.

-Minerva, por favor, necesito hablar con Albus. Urgente.-

-Tranquilo, Percy. ¿No deberías estar en el Ministerio?- Preguntó un tanto preocupada por la urgencia del joven.

-Si, pero necesito hablar. Ahora ¡No hay tiempo!-

-Varita de Regaliz- Dijo la subdirectora y la gárgola comenzó a moverse lentamente dejando paso a las escaleras, de allí a la oficina del director.

-Percy Weasley. Que gusto volverte a ver aquí, en Hogwarts, pero siéntate muchacho ¿un caramelo de limón?-

-No, gracias-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?- Preguntó el anciano sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-Atacaron el condado de Pigtown al norte de Noruega. Mortífagos … Batalla- Comenzó a trabarse.

-Calma ¿a qué te refieres con ataque?- Interrogó el anciano un tanto preocupado por aquella información que el mismo desconocía. Cada ataque le era informado por su espía, su más querido compañero de trabajo y amigo que arriesgando su vida, cada llamado del señor oscuro, asistía. Le era completamente desconocido el ataque del que le hablaba el joven frente a él, era casi imposible que el propio Severus no se hubiera enterado e informado.

-Se lo que estas pensado, Albus. Pero sigo pensando igual que los demás-

-Que el ministerio, querrás decir- Dijo entre dientes Minerva mirando severamente al muchacho que alguna vez fue su alumno.

-Severus Snape es un ex mortífago con cargos en contra de su persona por asesinato, tortura de muggles y magos, por ser un servidor del QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO- Prosiguió Weasley como todo un diplomático ante el director de el colegio.

-Tengo ple- Comenzó pero fue cortado de la forma más brusca posible.

-¡No vine a discutir eso!- Exclamó fúrico el mensajero del Ministro de Magia- Hay un ataque mientras tu estas aquí debatiendo cuan fiel es ese- ese-¡ese hombre!-

Con algo de angustia Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, pidió amablemente le siguiera a los presentes y bajo la escalera de caracol con prisa, al mismo ritmo se dirigió a las mazmorras que se encontraban prácticamente del otro lado de donde ellos se encontraban. Con una rapidez nada digna de un hombre de su edad, el anciano alcanzó las habitaciones de su compañero. Tocó tres veces anunciándose pero la respuesta fue nula. Insistió cada vez con más nerviosismo al no obtener respuesta desde adentro. Haciendo uso de su autoridad, con un movimiento de varita la puerta fue abierta.

Oscuridad total era lo que se encontraba en aquel lugar, una oscuridad que daba miedo. La chimenea hace tiempo que estaba apagada, Percy encendió su varita para poder escudriñar adentro. La mesa que fungía como escritorio se encontraba intacta, con un pedazo de pergamino en su superficie y una pluma tirada con algo de tinta volcada manchando varias de las hebras que la formaban. La habitación se encontraba como si hubieran salido de emergencia. Severus Snape había desaparecido y la alarma a la Orden del Fénix fue dada.

Flawkes surco los cielos a gran velocidad llamando a los miembros de tan prestigiosa organización, anunciando la batalla iniciada hace ya tiempo, dando coordenadas de aparición y un mensaje del propio Albus: Snape, al parecer, los había traicionado.

6789054321

Entre nubes de humo, lagunas de fuego y escombros de casa deshechas, danzaban sombras oscuras a la luz de un sol radiante. Una danza de felicidad, de júbilo, de victoria. Bailaban al son de un glorioso tema de derrota contra los demás. Cuerpos sin vida regados entre sus pies, formaban un cuadro de colores; rostros ensangrentados, muecas de espanto, brazos y piernas fracturados marcaban el hilo de una batalla. Si, entre ellos, como guiados por el éxtasis de la muerte, mortífagos reían después de varios meses de lucha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, habían ganado a la Orden del Fénix en un ataque. El traidor fue descubierto y ahora la victoria estaba al alcance de sus manos. No más planes fallidos, ahora, tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado.

_Han muerto todos los míos  
Solo yo... Sigo en pie  
_

Poco a poco aquellos seres se fueron retirando del lugar para, seguramente, seguir celebrando su victoria. Escasos minutos después aquel desértico terreno se vio vació y lleno de tranquilidad. Se escuchaba el sonido del aire chocando contra las ruinas de las aún humeantes casas, rugiendo entre las ramas de los pocos árboles que se mantenían en pie milagrosamente y aún así, a pesar de aquellas plantas, la vida ya no reinaba ahí, el silencio era cortado por el crujir de la madera entre las manos del fuego.

_Todos eran mis amigos  
Pero pronto los veré_

De la nada aparecieron cuerpos vestidos en túnicas negras con un fénix en plata bordado como escudo, frente a la avanzada se encontraba un anciano de larga barba blanca, lentes de media luna y que miraba con horror el escenario que se encontraba frente a ellos. La batalla que se supone habían ido a apoyar, había terminado hace tiempo. De cara a ellos se disponía un cuadro de destrucción, de muerte, de pánico, de miedo, de amenaza … Frente a ellos, estaba la clara advertencia de la rapidez, de la maldad de la que eran capaces aquellas personas que querían cambar el mundo, una clara forma de expresar la muerte y destrucción de aquel que se oponga a Lord Voldemort.

_Pues yo también estoy herido  
Herido de gravedad_

-¿Alguien vivo!- Se escuchó gritar de entre los recién llegados- ¡Somos aurores!-

-Dejen de gritar ¡ahora!- Clamó Albus con clara amenaza implícita.

Pero como respondiendo al llamado de aquel que aún conservaba las esperanzas de que alguien aún se mantuviera en este mundo y conciente, una sombra de capa gris se levanto de entre cuerpos mutilados, sus cabellos con tonos oscuros y tierra mezclados, su rostro con manchas de lodo, su túnica desgarrada en varias partes, sus ropas rasgadas cerca de las muñecas, en las rodillas, el pecho, el abdomen… pero así, a pesar de todo, sus ojos dorados brillaban con temor a la vista de los demás. Si, la distancia era considerable, pero ¿cómo no reconocer a un compañero en un campo de batalla donde todo ha terminado? Remus Lupín se alzaba victorioso de entre los escombros, quien a pesar de las magulladuras en su cuerpo caminaba con paso lento hacia ellos.

Albus Dumbledore, comandante de las tropas del Fénix, miraba con aliento aquel cuerpo que caminaba hacía ellos y guiado por la felicidad de encontrar a uno de los suyos vivos convoco un escudo a su alrededor para evitar cualquier daño a aquel sobreviviente, pero el escudo no fue enviado … Detrás del caminante otra sombra se había levantado.

_Lo sé al ver correr mi sangre  
Ávida de mi escapar_

Con lentitud y cansancio, aquel nuevo ser avanzaba hacia el cuerpo del lobo, su rostro cubierto por una mata de cabellos negros, sus pasos cansados y con mucho esfuerzo, sus manos sangrantes se mostraban debajo de las mangas de su túnica, no portaba máscara blanca, pero después de la batalla ¿en quién confiar?

-L-Lup-pin- Remus oyó el susurro bajo y tenue, lleno de dolor, de su nombre.

Con terror de que fuera un mortífago y quisiera atacar a su ex profesor de Defensa, el anciano con un rápido movimiento de su varita lo atacó. El hechizo paso rozando a Lupín, que se quedo paralizado por el repentino ataque por parte del director.

-¡Noo!- Gritó, pero fue muy tarde, el conjuro impactó en el cuerpo del hombre que estaba atrás con furia, provocando que el figura se encorvara por el golpe y luego cayera pesadamente sobre el suelo. Su rostro se vio descubierto en la caída- ¡Deténganse!- Pidió mientras corría hacia el cuerpo

_De este cuerpo malherido  
Que nunca dudo en arriesgar  
_

-Me descubrió. La-lamento no haber-rles informado de-del ataque- Entre espasmos de dolor susurró con voz queda. Una despedida de perdón. Las palabras dichas hieren y más, cuando sabes que no podrás conseguir el perdón. Un paso en falso y la perdición había llegado a ellos.

-Tranquilo, Severus. Te vamos a llevar a San Mungo y te vas poner bien- Le respondió Remus con una voz queda ya que el también estaba herido.

_Su vida en pos de un sueño  
_

-Gracias por el aliento, pero no puedo más- y con eso aquellos ojos negros como la noche se comenzaron a cerrar para ya no volver más a la luz del sol. Mezclando lágrimas saladas y gotas de sangre, el hombre de dos caras, aquel que sirvió a dos amos, se despedía de la vida. –Solo – tragó en medio del dolor- solo dile que lo amo- Y entre la oscuridad que sus ojos veían un pequeño punto de luz crecía dándole la mano.

_Que ya no conseguirá  
_

-Aléjate del traidor, Remus- Se oyó la voz de Albus detrás de él- Aún muerto, será juzgado-

-¿Albus? Voldemort lo descubrió, no podía avisar del ataque- Se quejó el lobo

_Me atare a mi estandarte_

_  
_-Es... her-he-moso- Un alma... solo un alma que pedía descanso... y amor... solo eso pidió en vida... solo eso pedía ahora...

_Fiel símbolo de mi fe  
_

-¿Estás tan seguro de confiar en él?-

-Tu lo haces ¿no?- Defendió al medio difunto mientras procuraba que su cuerpo ya no sufriera más, poco a poco veía como el alma de su colega se desprendía de su cuerpo y los últimos suspiros comenzaban a salir, diciendo adiós a una vida de horror y miedo, de dolor y angustia, despidiéndose de un mundo sin valor- Mira las heridas, solo míralas…. No son de guerra, no son hechizos- Dijo mientras enseñaba las muñecas ensangrentadas del hombre al anciano, donde se podía ver la sangre coagulada alrededor de ella, heridas a medio cerrar, quemaduras- ¿Una herida sana tan rápido?-

-Por Merlín ¿Qué hice?-Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del profesor de pociones.

-Desmayarlo, pero esta muy débil, tenemos que llevarlo pronto a curación-

_Si llega antes la muerte  
Que ellos me encuentren en pie  
_

Pero que lenta es la gente cuando se trata de arreglar problemas ¿verdad? La frase se quedo en el aire porque comenzaron a movilizarse hacia el hospital, un traslador no oficial fue hecho para mandar el cuerpo al ala de urgencias en la clínica, y pronto Remus, Albus y Arthur desaparecieron para reaparecer en el atrio del hospital.

Fue demasiado el tiempo que emplearon en pláticas… Severus Snape nunca llego vivo a San Mungo, murió poco antes de que Albus Dumbledore se diera cuenta, murió escuchando las palabras de odio y traición que salieron de la boca de su mentor. Se alejó de este mundo con los sueños rotos, las esperanzas perdidas y un dolor terrible, desesperación, impotencia. La muerte no elige momento ni tiempo, solo llega… y no importa cuanto te esfuerces en tratar de alejarla, nunca ganas, y te deja vació. Hay veces en que no basta los ruegos, que no basta cuan feliz fue tu vida o cuan terrible, no importa si pasaste hambre, si pasaste frío, si sufriste o te regocijaste. No importa cuanto tiempo pediste para poder soñar, cuantos deseos tengas de ganar, de cumplir un sueño… no importa, simplemente te vas… simplemente…

Y de la gente que se queda pidiendo perdón, tratando de olvidar los errores y pedir perdón cuando ya no hay a quien pedirlo ¿Qué hay de ellas¿De los que aman? Aquellos que quisieron decir algo y cuando encuentran la oportunidad de decirlo, tristemente descubren que ya no está ¿qué hay de ellos? Y de los que descubren cuan maravillosos fueron los momentos a su lado cuando ya se ha ido ¡qué con ellos? De los que descubren el amor cuando ya no hay nadie a quien darlo, cuando esa persona que les hizo cambiar el mundo ya se ha ido ¿qué hay de ellos¿Qué hay de los sueños que se quedan sin cumplir¿de las promesas hechas¿Se quedan rotas?

_En pie y desafiante  
Como yo siempre viví  
_

La vida sigue, él ya no… pero la vida sigue, el mundo sigue, la guerra sigue. Afuera el odio y el terror invade cada hogar, a cada persona… la destrucción se avecina…

-Es tiempo de guerra- Susurró Remus Lupín al viento y de pronto, como si el tiempo hubiese corrido más lento, todos y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital se movieron a una velocidad terriblemente lenta, con ansias giro su rostro hacia el pasillo y pudo ver una sombra de ojos rojos entrar y salir con una rapidez extraordinaria, le pareció ver a la muerte con sus propios ojos, tan parecida a Voldemort... tan parecida… Y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Lupín ¿estás bien?- Se oyó la voz de una mujer hablarle muy cerca.

_Que tengan claro en sus mentes_

_Que yo jamás me rendí_

-¿No paso alguien vestido de negro?- Preguntó muy alarmado

--No, deberías descansar y revisar esas heridas, comienzas a alucinar- Fue la respuesta antes de que Tonks se retirara.

-¿A quién, Severus?. ¿A quién?- Remus se paso las manos por el cabello en claro signo de desesperación... no sabía que hacer con las últimas palabras de su colega y jamás lograría entenderlas...

( T.T :'(

_Y estoy perdiendo el sentido  
Ya casi no puedo ver  
_

Aún más lejos de donde el caos y del terror que se había cernido momentos antes, muy lejos de todo, un joven observaba las estrellas nacer en el horizonte que se oscurecía con el pasar del tiempo; sus piernas, encogidas cerca de su pecho, guardaban el calor que tanto necesitaba su corazón... aún en sus manos reposaba una nota en pergamino, de caligrafía soberbia y tinta negra... junto a él, un trébol se posaba.

-¿por qué?- un suspiro escapo de sus labios aún mirando el cielo. Nada tenía sentido, en realidad desde el principio no lo tuvo. Miro con añoranza las llamas del fuego que crepitaban con calma. Los días de Diciembre habían llegado hace poco y el frío anunciando el invierno se había instalado en el interior del castillo.

-Harry. Es hora de la cena. Vamos. ¡Muévete!- Hermione le sonrió nerviosa a su amigo tendiéndole la mano para que la siguiese, a su lado, su pelirrojo amigo le miraba extrañado.

_Muerte espera un momento  
Que pronto han de volver  
_

-Voy- Se levanto, se calzó y sujeto la mano de su amiga.

-Y dinos ¿Quién es esa admiradora secreta que te trae con tantas cartitas y flores¿eh¡- Ron no pudo soportar y abrió la boca recibiendo un codazo por parte de la castaña.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto, su mente rondaba todas las nota que tuviese en sus manos. Las palabras iba y venían sin sentido. Acarició sus labios recordando el corto beso que compartiese días antes, un brillo se instalo en sus ojos al comprender.

_Veo venir una dama sonriendo hacia mí  
_

-Nada fue mentira- Susurró entrando al Gran Comedor y mirando al frente donde noto al equipo de profesores en colores oscuros.

-Mis queridos alumnos- Habló Albus Dumbledore aún sentado en su silla, se notaba cansado, su semblante deteriorado, no lucía sus típicas túnicas llamativas sino una, donde el color azul marino era sobrio- Hoy, pido un minuto de silencio- se quito los lentes de media luna, sus ojos se notaban apagados y acuosos- Hoy, mis muchachos, me es difícil decirles que hace unas cuantas horas, un integrante del cuerpo docente de la institución ha fallecido- Varios "Oh" y "¿quién?" se dejaron escuchar en el gran comedor- El profesor Severus Snape trabajó bajo este techo 17 años, el mejor profesor de Pociones que Hogwarts hubiera visto, el mejor... Les pido un minuto de silencio en su honor- y calló. Las cinco mesas quedaron silenciosas.

_Si esa dama es la muerte  
¿quién tiene miedo a morir?  
_

_-"guarda mi corazón para ti y déjame morir creyendo que lo tomaste como tuyo"-_ Harry miraba silencioso el pedazo de pergamino entre sus temblorosas manos. Ahora tomaba sentido para él. Y una y otra y otra vez las mismas palabras se repetían en su mente, torturándolo. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

_Viene cantando una nana  
De mi tierra natal  
_

Hermione le observó atenta y con la mirada del pecoso apoyándola, sujeto la nota que Harry tenía en sus manos y leyó. Un suspiro salió de sus labios con cada frase, pero cuando llego a la firma... sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... con pesar, mostró la carta a Ron. El joven solo leyó la firma _"S.S."_ y poso sus ojos en su amiga que soportaba las ganas de llorar. Harry aún miraba sus manos que temblaban, la castaña poso el pedazo de pergamino en ellas y el pelinegro solo lo estrujó y se llevo las manos al pecho, encorvándose. Ambos amigos miraron a su camarada y lo abrazaron.

_Me la cantaba mi madre  
_

-Él, ya no está ¿verdad?- El ojiverde gimió entre los brazos protectores de sus compañeros rompiendo el silencioso peso de la muerte.

-No, Harry, ya no está-

_Nunca la podré olvidar...  
_

**6:28 p.m. 12/01/06 **

**6:10 p.m. 20/04/06 Hola! Si llegaste hasta acá, te felicito! n.n! Eres valiente. Debo decirles que la última parte... donde lo de Harry, fue un martirio escribirlo T.T no paraba de llorar y quería eliminar el cap y escribir otro, pero fui fuerte n.n! La canción se aglomera al final, pork al principio no kedaba XD, no sé si lo habrán notado... Sé que muchos no se esperaban esto. Esto es la primera línea de la historia (caps 9 y 10) iba a tomar otra pero, sucedieron varias cositas... Más informes en el foro de la historia n.n!**

_**Devi Riddle Black de Lupín**_

**Miembro del Clan Riddle**

_Oh. Oh. Oh..._


	11. Déjalo Partir

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?  
**_Esclavo de la Ira………………… Avalanch_

**Capítulo Décimo Primero**

Déjalo Partir  
  
La oscuridad del pasillo se asemejaba a su corazón, la soledad y el silencio marcaban sus horas lentamente. El eco de sus pasos resonaba con calma entre las paredes de piedra en las que se iba apoyando al caminar. Sus dedos, sensibles y frágiles, acariciaban las rocas de los muros al pasar. Detuvo su andar sintiendo la frialdad de la piedra en su cabeza. Suspiró.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio era abrumador. Un silencio que te volvía loco. No. No quería seguir escuchando su aliento. ¡Que alguien dijera algo! No se podían quedar así, sin decir nada... No podían ¿verdad? Era una broma pesada de Vodemort. Sí. Era eso. Un sueño causado por su falta de Oclumancia. Sólo era eso.

-Eso significa¿no más Snape?- Se escuchó decir a un Gryffindor cerca de él.

-Cállate. No es momento para decir eso-

¿Cierto? Sólo era una tonta mala jugada del Lord para corromperlo... Como lo había hecho con Sirius, con su padrino. Lo estaba retando de nuevo. Él no podía perder a dos personas tan rápido

-Harry... ¿estás bien?- Pregunto una nerviosa Hermione

-El profesor Snape no puede estar muerto- Se escuchó el reclamo de algún alumno en la mesa de las serpientes

-"¿Él estaría muerto si yo no fuese tan tonto?"-

_No, otra noche más  
_

Por toda respuesta, el director sólo cerró sus ojos y sus manos cubrieron su rostro. Nunca se había visto tan devastado. Nunca había perdido a uno de sus compañeros de la manera más vil posible.

-A mí también me gustaría creerlo- Susurró el anciano antes de recargarse en la mesa mostrándose tan vulnerable, tan débil como nunca se había sentido

-"Si yo fuera una ayuda... él estaría aquí... él no..." Él no está muerto... él sólo - miró a su compañera con los ojos vidriosos – sólo está llegando tarde- Estrujó más aquel pequeño papel entre sus dedos – sólo se le hizo tarde-

_Yo sé que ya es tarde  
Y este mundo no es igual_

Ron observó como su amigo intentaba no llorar y se negaba a ver la realidad. Enfrentó la triste mirada de Hermione – Él no llegó tarde, Harry... él está-

-Sólo está- Y levantó su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban ante un nuevo descubrimiento. Se levantó presuroso, atravesó el comedor corriendo consciente de todas las miradas que se posaron en él. Sí, les demostraría cuan equivocados estaban.

-"Él no está muerto. Sólo esta bromeando. Me está poniendo a prueba, como suele hacerlo siempre"-

Espérame donde quiera que estés

Corrió por los pasillos desesperado. Buscando en cada esquina, en cada rincón. Observando cada sombra, cada recoveco, cada movimiento a su alrededor. Se tuvo que detener por la falta de aire. Observó a su alrededor, los vidrios de las ventanas estaban empañados... afuera comenzaba a nevar. El ambiente se enfriaba, se congelaba. Su corazón se congelaba y un sonido le hizo despertar.

Un sonido que a sus oídos sonó conocido. Aquel susurrar del aire entre la tela. Su corazón latió nervioso y de nuevo corrió. ¡Tenía que alcanzarlo! No podía escaparse. Les demostraría a todos cuan equivocados estaban. ¡Se estaba burlando de todos! Le gritaría. No importaba si le quitaba todos los puntos a su casa. No importaba. Le gritaría. Pero ¿Qué le gritaría¿Qué le preguntaría¿Qué tenía que decirle a ese hombre? El sonido se oyó más lejano y apresuró el paso. Sus ojos estaban atentos para poder divisar aquella capa ondeante. Dobló una esquina. Un pasillo largo. ¡Por fin lo vería!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tantas cosas por vivir_

-¿Crees que esté bien?- El pelirrojo miró su plato

-Espero que sí...-

-¿Y si intenta volar de nuevo?- Le miró con sus ojos azules acuosos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer¿Qué haces, cuando tus esperanzas te las quitan una por una; hasta dejarte vacío¿Qué haces?-

-Herm, no digas eso. Nos tiene a nosotros ¿no? Estamos aquí para levantarlo ¿no? Estamos vivos. Somos su amigos. ¿Lo vamos a abandonar? Estamos aquí.- Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla mientras miraba a su amiga muy decaída.

-Hogwarts no va a ser lo mismo sin el profesor Snape-

-Sin las locuras que últimamente cometía-

-Son locuras por amor, Ron. Por amor.- Y rompió en llanto mientras era abrazada por el pecoso.

-Tenemos que buscar a Harry. Vamos. Después lloraremos. No quiero tener que llorar doble. Venga.-

-Eres tan insensible ¿lo sabías?-

-Es parte de... Soy la parte ilógica de nuestro equipo. Vamos. – La jaloneó hasta levantarla. Le dio una servilleta para que se secara las lágrimas mientras corrían fuera del comedor.

_Y tan pronto vino el fin _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pasillo estaba vacío... Oscuro y vacío. No existía el ruido. No. Ninguna sombra. No estaba. Silencio. Sus ojos perdieron brillo y sus manos cayeron suavemente a sus costados. Su mirada se hallaba perdida. Escuchaba su corazón palpitar, agitado pero rítmicamente, un sonido que inundaba sus oídos a pesar del silencio, él se escuchaba.

Cerró sus ojos y la primera lágrima cayó, lenta. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir espasmos. Ahogados susurros salieron de su boca. Silenciosos reclamos invadieron su mente y se dejo absorber por la desesperación, se dejo reclamar por la agonía y el dolor. Y se hundió. Las lágrimas fluyeron furiosas y tristes, una a una escaparon intentando aliviar el dolor de su pecho. El aire le faltaba pero no podía detenerse. Se derrumbó en medio del pasillo. Llorando, suplicando, envuelto en un mar de tristeza que le ahogaba y le asfixiaba; quería salir, huir, desaparecer junto con él y dejar de existir.

-¡Tú no estás muerto!- Gritó golpeando furioso con los puños el suelo. Y el sonido hueco le respondió furioso- ¡No lo estás!- Arañó las piedras del suelo intentando rescatar algo que no estaba ahí- No estás-

¿_Por qué tuvo que ocurrir?  
¿Por qué termino así?_

Observó sus manos que temblaban, las miró detenidamente como si ellas le fueran a dar la respuesta. Las notó rojas por los golpes y en partes pálidas por la fuerza con las que las había apretado. Levantó su rostro y sus ojos vagaron por el oscuro pasillo: la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas dándole una iluminación azulada, la nieve se acumulaba en ellas evitándole ver el cielo. Perdió su mirada en la profundidad del corredor.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurró a alguien y a nadie a la vez. Su cabeza giró y se topó con algo que sobresalía en aquel cuadro.

Se levantó y se acercó a él. Una flor deshojada. Sus pétalos esparcidos en el suelo cerca del tallo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo, sin saber realmente que hacer se dejo caer en el suelo; la recordaba claramente, era roja, una hermosa flor roja. Era roja aquella con la que descubrió tantas cosas. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, observando, sólo eso... Recordando tan pocas cosas que le mandaban tanto dolor a su corazón y la sujeto entre sus manos.

Con lentitud se levantó una vez más y se acercó a la ventana donde encontrara a su profesor escribiendo tiempo atrás. Y recordó como le había sonreído aquella vez, sin temor, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que no habría peligro, y deseo con todas su fuerzas que Voldemort no existiera, que jamás hubiese recuperado su cuerpo. Nada hubiese sucedido si él no existiera, pero se lo llevó todo, a cada persona que amó se la llevó a la muerte.

_Debieras estar aquí  
Y ser mi destino_

Con ayuda de su varita abrió la ventana y una suave brisa llenó sus pulmones y golpeó su rostro, meciendo sus cabellos y acariciándolos. No había luna pero el cielo brillaba intensamente alumbrando débilmente los terrenos, dando sombra para cobijar a los animales nocturnos y miro todo con melancolía. Dejo el tallo de la marchita flor en el alfeizar y se subió con calma a él. El aire siguió meciendo sus cabellos y su capa. El frió, tan agradable para él, acarició su piel, congeló su corazón y enfrió sus sentimientos, dejándole con la sensación de saberse en el vació.

Se giró y miró el pasillo, como esperando que él llegará a rescatarle, a salvarle y decirle que todo era una broma y el le gritaría que era un estúpido, pero jamás sucedió. Acarició sus labios recordando el beso que un día antes recibiera en un lugar parecido. Su segundo beso, aquel que no supo corresponder en el debido tiempo, aquel que ahora rogaba por poder ofrecer... y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo al horizonte.

_Siento que así te vayas  
Quisiera decirte adiós_

Se dejó resbalar por el marco de piedra hasta caer sentado, su espalda descansando en la dura roca y su cabeza cayendo pesadamente hacia un lado, sintiendo la fría nieve tocar su rostro e instalarse en su cabellos, congelando su piel. Aún (aún de todavía lleva acento) recordaba la calidez que esos labios hubieran causado en él, aquella sensación de alivio, de que el mundo giraba sólo por ese momento y que el tiempo se detenía solo para ellos, para alargar ese momento con tanto deseo, pero lo abofeteó.

Miró de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo y fue como si el tiempo regresara. Unos ojos negros le miraban entre la penumbra, escondidos entre las sombras. Deseó con todas su fuerzas que fueran reales pero se esfumaron. Estaba con él, a su lado como Sirius guardaba de él y las lágrimas por fin corrieron libres. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, lastimándolo, ahogándolo. Y la tristeza oprimiendo su pecho le hizo encogerse desamparado.

_Te fuiste sin despedir  
Que dura es la vida así_

En esa posición lo encontraron sus amigos, que cansados de buscarlo por varias partes habían decidido tomar el mapa y encontrarlo por medio de él. Lo miraron dejándolo llorar solo, desahogarse de ese mar de tristeza que lo hundía y unos momentos después, le hablaron.

-Estamos aquí, Harry. Junto a ti- Habló con voz queda la castaña y Harry les miró perdido

-Lo sé- Y sonrió volviendo a llorar y ellos entendieron que los necesitaba más que nunca, y lo abrazaron haciendo que se refugiara entre aquellos brazos amigos y cálidos que le brindaban protección, que le sostenían para no caer y lloró... por todo lloró. Por Sirius, por sus padres, por las muertes que había visto, por la maldita guerra, de tristeza, lloró por Severus.

Cuando se sintió más calmado respiró hondo y dejo que el calor de sus amigos le llenara y alejara el frió de sus memorias y la helada brisa quedara fuera de él.

-Gracias- Susurró mirándolos con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas pero más tranquilo.

-Es hora de ir a la sala común antes de que nos pille Filch y nos quiera torturar- comentó Ron mirando el mapa que estaba en el alféizar.

-Mucha razón para irse- y se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de su amigos y de un saltó, estuvo de nuevo en el suelo del pasillo, a la misma altura que sus acompañantes. Lord Voldemort moriría. De eso estaba seguro y se encargaría él mismo de deshacerse del muy maldito.

Ron y Hermione se miraron antes de comenzar a marchar hacia la torre Gryffindor seguidos del peli negro muy de cerca. Harry giró su cabeza hacia un pequeño rincón y sonrió. No. No estaba solo. Aún no.

_Llevo en mi corazón  
Tu voz, tu olor,  
tu ser, tu dulce alma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Navidad estaba llegando más pronto de lo que debería y el castillo se vio adornado con las clásicas guirnaldas y las estatuas cantadoras los 12 árboles llenos de encantamientos y pequeñas hadas. El último adiós al difunto profesor había sido emotivo pero sencillo, no más gente de la cercana a profesores y, ahijado.

Harry, aún en su autocompasión, fue a dejar un pequeño ramillete de flores en el aula de pociones como recuerdo de un último adiós. Entre ellas descansaban algunas flores de pensamiento azul y ambrosía roja con unas cuantas ramitas de Fárfara que había logrado sacar del invernadero con ayuda de Neville.

_Te echo de menos,  
Tus besos, tus caricias_

-Bastante alegre ¿no crees?- Harry giró a ver a su interlocutor.

-Lo sé, pero no encontré algo mejor- Sonrió.

-Algo de vida no le vendría mal. Es tan lúgubre este lugar-

-Es el aula de pociones, ala mazmorras, territorio Slytherin ¡Hablamos del nido de la serpiente mayor!-

-¡RON!-

-¿Qué? No digo más que la pura verdad, Hermione-

-Al menos tenle respeto a un difunto-

-Si ni en vida se lo tuve, no voy a ser hipócrita para tenérselo ahora. Cuando venga a jalarme los pies en la noche comenzaré a pensarlo-

-¡RON!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Estás en el mundo mágico-

-Ya lo sé ¿y luego?-

-Podría venir a jalártelos- Harry sonrió oscuramente mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de la túnica-

-No creo que le dé la gana ser fantasma-

-Nadie habló de un fantasma- El pelinegro se giró rumbo a la salida.

-¿No está demasiado tranquilo?- Preguntó Ron a la castaña siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

_Ya no aguanto más  
Si es que tú no estás  
Que hago yo aquí_

-Deprimirse ahora ya no tiene lugar. Estamos en guerra declarada. Llorar no destruirá a esa serpiente con complejo de humano y mucho menos vengará a nuestros muertos. No hay tiempo para lamentarse- el ojiverde contestó con la mirada perdida- Ya no hay tiempo-

_Continuará.._.

06/18/07 20:55 **Terminado! O.o Me siento rara con este capítulo, espero (y realmente lo hago) que sea el último Harry!Emo en un tiempo. Lo deseo de corazón XD Pero trabajo duro, aún lo hago U.U**

07/17/07** Aquí vuelvo luego de la botaneada que me metí, cortesía mi beta, con este capítulo XD y después de la amenaza de no hablarme hasta que lo corrigiera. Juré que no volvía a escribir después de todo aquello, pero si no lo hago ¿quién escribe Tell Me? XDD Aunque yo me juro y perjuro que ya había revisado el cap mira el impreso lleno de notas rojas XD creo que sólo hice eso XDD Cualquier error, ya saben, con confianza **

_**Devi Riddle**_


	12. La Armada Invisible

**TELL ME, WHAT YOUR HEART SAYS?**

_Oda al __Traidor __…__……..__Neurosis Inc._

**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**

**La Armada Invisible**

-_Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo, recordar las cosas que no __se __alejan pero en vano suspiramos los recuerdos porque el pasado ya no está.__-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Navidad había llegado, las fiestas como siempre, ocurrían entre pocos en el castillo: 7 Ravenclaw, 3 Gryffindor, 1 hupplepuff y ningún Slytherin; los profesores seguían ahí como cada año sucedía. Miró a su alrededor y observó a los pocos que estaban acomodados en la única mesa del Comedor. Hoy era Noche Buena y las estrellas no querían brillar ocultas por las nubes cargadas de nieve, era inevitable… Este año no sería de los felices.

La guerra estaba menguando los sueños de las personas, muchos estaban perdiendo a sus familiares y otros tantos se habían quedado solos. Las batallas comenzaban y eran raros los que sobrevivían pero aún así, los alumnos regresaban a casa para las fiestas a visitar a sus enfermos o disfrutar, quizás, la última navidad o el último Año Nuevo juntos. El odio los estaba destruyendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_De sus manos escurre sangre_

_Por su tal llamada justicia_

-Todo funciona como debería. Pronto esto- abrió los brazos señalando los alrededores- será nuestro. Seremos dueño de todo lo que ven y nadie, ninguna sangre sucia estará por encima de un sangre pura. Esa mezcla de sangre, aberración de la humanidad, tendrán su lugar: la muerte- Gritos de guerra resonaron por la estancia- Y ahora- Continuó cuando después de varios Crucios se calló la audiencia- sin traidores y con nuestros nuevos planes, Harry Potter morirá-

Los mortífagos presentes se mostraron entusiasmados a las palabras del gran Señor Oscuro y con rostros llenos de malicia y oídos sedientos de gritos vitorearon las nuevas noticias y con la nueva perspectiva que se les presentaba, la batalla estaba asegurada. Cada nuevo ataque les aseguraba más adeptos o menos contrincantes…

-Malfoy, McNair- Siseó desde su asiento el Señor Oscuro.

-Sí, Señor- Acudieron al centro con respeto y entusiasmo.

-Tráiganle-

-¿A quién?-

-Está en la habitación del ala este, tercera puerta después de la quinta puerta negra pasando el espejo del centro que se encuentra en la sala de los tapices, junto al área prohibida-

-D-de acuerdo, Mi Lord- Con una reverencia ambos se retiraron.

-¿Hay área prohibida?-

-Creo que es donde duerme…-

-¡Crucio!- Uno de los dos se retorció en el suelo unos segundos- ¡Apúrense ineptos!-

-Sí, mi Lord- Y salieron corriendo.

Tardaron varios minutos en regresar pero lo hicieron acompañados de una tercera persona que mantenía su andar seguro y la cabeza gacha cubierta por la capucha de su capa verde oscuro.

_No es de frente, es por la espalda_

_El juego de nuestro amigo el traidor_

-Mis fieles seguidores, les presento a Regulus Black - Y calló esperando la reacción. No estuvo equivocado, los murmullos comenzaron repitiendo el nombre que él mencionara.

-Pero, mi Lord- Habló uno que reconoció como un novato inadaptado aún a las reglas- ¿No se supone que Regulus Black está muerto?-

-Usted mismo lo asesinó- Una mujer de cabellos negros y opacos se adelantó.

-Si crees que es así, estás viendo un fantasma-Respondió una voz áspera por debajo de la capa.

Lord Voldemort rió con una carcajada carente de sentimiento, sonando más como el eco que como 'humano', alentados por eso, los mortífagos comenzaron a reír, pero uno se mantuvo callado. Regulus se conservó en silencio con la cabeza baja a espera de alguna orden a ejecutar. Quizás esta vez haría algo bien, esta vez no traicionaría a su señor, esta vez no tenía miedo del que sucedería… La muerte no era un problema ya, estuvo muerto ¿no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Su mente apesta a envidia_

_Por su complejo de inferioridad_

-Jamás conseguirán nada de mí- Escupió desde su lugar junto a la pared, aún con las manos atadas a los grilletes que ya tenían sus muñecas bastante lastimadas.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos de ti, sucio traidor- Un movimiento de varita y una nueva herida se abrió en su pecho.

-¿Qué demonios planean? – Susurró con los dientes apretados por el dolor.

-Ya destruimos a tu querido director Albus, sucia escoria traidora-

-Primero me creerán muerto antes de rescatarme- Susurró

-Nunca lo dudes- Varias risas se escucharon en el recinto- ¿Ya habrá acabado la reunión?- Se asomó por la puerta- Todo muy callado-

-¿Qué esperabas, estúpido? Es el cuartel secreto y estamos en el área prohibida ¿esperabas que hicieran ruido? Primero el Lord se queda sin seguidores antes de permitir escándalo innecesario- Una ovación se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Por ejemplo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Siente rencor sin haber sido herido_

_Pero te dice ser humilde_

En los pasillos resonaba el eco de sus pasos. La oscuridad, compañera de su sombra, se cernía a su alrededor provocándole nauseas. Sus cabellos pelirrojos brillaron al entrar en aquel lúgubre lugar, las antorchas más brillantes que antes y el silencio un tanto peculiar le hicieron levantar la vista, su rostro oculto por la máscara evitó que otros lo reconocieran.

-Llegas bastante tarde-

-Lo lamento mi Lord- Con paso presuroso llegó hasta el "altar" de su señor y se hincó cual gusano a besar los bajos de aquella túnica que tenía el honor de cubrir a su maestro- Ninguna excusa justifica mi tardanza, mi señor. Cualquier castigo será poca cosa junto a mi ofensa- Terminó antes de recibir un "Cruciatus"

-Muévete- Con prisas el pelirrojo se dirigió al lugar que tiempo antes le asignaran- Regulus, acércate. Muchos lo creían muerto y muerto seguirá. No es nuestra costumbre darle vida a los muertos y mucho menos nuestro deseo, si no la inmortalidad nuestra ha de ser y la pureza de la sangre lograr es la misión de nuestra lucha. Que más da, si para ello los muertos de sus tumbas han de volver y entre nosotros deben andar, he aquí la muestra del poder que nos conduce, que comparado ha de ser con las palabras de aquellos que se dicen "del bien" y difunden que nada la muerte puede vencer. Y he aquí nuestra ventaja, la más grande debilidad de aquellos que se creen superiores. Ahora, nosotros poseemos el poder de dar vida a los caídos y a nuestro servicio andarán en recompensa. Ahora, fuera de aquí-

_N__o te mira a los ojos_

_Por miedo a ser descubierto_

Ni dos veces lo dijeron cuando la sala se quedo vacía y sólo aquel ser de cabellos negros seguía parado en el mismo lugar, sus ojos oscuros cual obsidianas por las sombras se mostraban, vacios y sin brillo, incapaces de reflejar la luz que alumbraba el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo caminaba por esos pasillos oscuros que más que respeto le daban miedo y era de esa manera que todos los días se preguntaba por qué se había unido a ese grupo, qué le había impulsado a cometer semejante barbaridad ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí¿Qué hacia ahí? Sacudió la cabeza y sus cabellos pelirrojos ondearon en el aire mientras se encaminaba a la salida de aquel lugar apodado guarida.

-Parece madriguera- Se quitó la máscara y se desapareció en el linde de aquel bosque.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor- Una cosa pequeña le recibió en la estancia de su nuevo hogar.

_Te da la mano_

_Pero con la otra esconde el puñal_

-Sí, sí- tomó polvos flu y se metió en la chimenea- Ministerio de Magia- Dijo en un susurro mientras las llamas verdes lo devoraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró su antebrazo izquierdo ¿Realmente había elegido ese destino? Se preguntó mientras observaba el campo destruido, aquel lugar donde antes existió un pueblo sólo ruinas negras quedaban. Sus ojos se cerraron y se recriminó por su temor a la muerte. Sus ordenes, dadas minutos antes, fueron sencillas "acaba con los puntos mágicos, marca a los indeseables y deja marchar a los leales". Qué importaba si eran sangre pura o no, valor no tiene la sangre, llevar a los elegibles o manipulables.

-_ ¿Eso incluía a aquellos novatos?_- se preguntó indeciso- Si no están con nosotros son enemigos-

_Con una cara te sonríe_

Suspiró varias veces antes de colocar su máscara de nuevo y dirigir al escuadrón de que estuviera a cargo durante aquella escaramuza.

-Incendio- Una casa cercana quedo envuelta en llamas- Confringo. Incendio ¡Bombarda! - El pueblo al que había arribado pronto desapareció.

_**-Oh vaya, entonces no te importaría que aquél** **por el que luchas llore tu muerte eternamente-**_

-No dejen nada vivo- ordenó haciendo varios cuerpos explotar dentro de una casa pequeña. El grito de un niño inocente resonó al ser impactado por una maldición.

**_-No hay mal que dure 100 años-_**

-¿Deseas la vida?-

**_-Demasiadas ideas estúpidas en esa cabeza inteligente-_**

-¿A cambio de qué?-

_**-Ven toma mi mano y aquellas lágrimas no las volverás a ver, protegerás a aquel por el que le luchas. Si te unes a mí** **él será inmune a mis órdenes-**_

-¿Deseas la vida?-

_-**¿Quién me lo asegura?-**_

La gente corría de un lugar a otro, huyendo, auxiliando, protegiéndose de los malvados que les atacaban. Sus ojos negros observaban la destrucción que sus hombres estaban causando. Miró a aquellos que en el camino se les habían unido, gritando con voces excitadas mientras murallas caían una a una aplastando a familias enteras, otros simplemente temblaban impotentes al saber el lio en el que envueltos se veían.

**_-Soy el Señor de la Tinieblas, el Gran Mago Oscuro- Sonrió y el pacto quedó cerrado._**

-Avada Kedavra- Y otro traidor caía inerte en el suelo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tres días habían pasado desde la última reunión que para él no significó algo. No tenía algo más que hacer que esperar sentado a que llegaran noticias de algún lado. Meneó la copa con vino que sujetaba en su mano izquierda mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón ¿ser mortífago era tan aburrido?

Abandonado en medio de la nada, se encontraba cautivo entre las paredes de una hermosa casa, de enormes ventanas con vista a los puntos cardinales, en su lugar favorito en ese momento se encontraba, la biblioteca. El sonido del cristal haciéndose añicos fue lo que rompió la calma. El señor lo estaba llamando. Presuroso buscó su capa y apareció su máscara sobre su rostro y en seguida se esfumó de aquel lugar para llegar al único punto de aparición. Con pasos rápidos y sin querer admirar aquel lugar entró a la sala del trono y junto con los demás esperó paciente a que aquello que les había traído comenzara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo en medio de una redada venía a llamarlos. Con señas casi ofensivas llamó a los que vivos quedaban a desalojar aquel lugar y regresar al lugar destino "la guarida".

Cuando sus oscuros cabellos dejaron de ondearse por la llegada rápida, comenzó a dirigir a los hombres llenos de adrenalina que tenía como soldados, que a una señal de él, guardaron silencio.

-Será mejor que guarden sus comentarios para más tarde, idiotas- Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido a la mansión que guardaba lo más oscuros secretos de la historia.

Cuando hubo llegado a la sala de reuniones ni se inmutó al escuchar los comentarios de los demás, ni mucho menos en arreglar las sucias ropas que portaba ¡¿Qué pensaba¿Qué estaba sentado muy mono en su casa como los demás? No, estaba cumpliendo órdenes. Frunció el entrecejo al notar que la mitad de los comentarios iban dirigidos hacia su persona y su equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y con la otra te escupe_

Su varita se movió de forma brusca al lanzar aquella maldición. El viento con fuerza agitó sus largos cabellos negros impidiéndole de alguna forma ver hacia delante. Con su mano libre liberó su vista y sus ojos refulgieron con furia, no había manera de que sintiera compasión de aquellos desdichados que había obstruido los planes de su señor.

_**-Mata. No importa ** **quién ** **sea. Mata-**_

La tormenta se avecinaba en ese lugar, los árboles parecían deshacerse con la furia de aquella ventisca sin control. El cielo, oscurecido por las gruesas nubes, parecía moverse en lugar de la Tierra. Nubes de polvo viajaban por los terrenos desérticos obstaculizando la vista de aquellos que marchaban decididos por aquel camino

**_-¿Hay algo más que hacer¿Le traigo su café?-_**

Era ese su destino, caminar entre lo vivos como si estuviera muerto. Que más daba si quería un respiro, que importaba si necesitaba tranquilidad, si quería vivir, si quería que por todo aquello por lo que un día lucho se esfumara. Ladeo su cabeza sopesando sus ideas. ¿Cuál de las dos causas? La buena, la mala… ¿Cuál era la mala¿La buena? Frunció el entrecejo confundido ¿Qué demonios estaba pensado? Pensando, pensando…

_**-¿Te burlas de** **mi?-**_

**_-Sí-_**

-Pensando- La palabra se repitió con ganas en su mente-¡Estoy pensando!-

**_-Crucio-_**

Su brazo izquierdo le lastimo con fuerza al comenzar a arder la marca oscura. Apretó con furia la varita en la otra mientras se envolvía en su capa y apretaba el trasladador que le llevaría directamente a la sala de reuniones de la Mansión donde se resguardaba su señor. Odiaba tanto no poder aparecerse pero ¡oh sabias palabras! Se lo habían prohibido. Apareció justo al lado de un mortífago que estaba platicando algo acerca de un niño muggle, cosa que le pareció de lo más tonta. Se encaminó al trono donde su señor se sentara y se posicionó al lado derecho del mismo.

-Tienen dignidad de presentarse- Fueron las primeras palabras con las que el discurso del Lord Oscuro comenzó haciendo que el silencio invadiera las bocas de los mortífagos presentes en la sala- Perfecto. Dado que no sirven ni para seguir órdenes, sólo una regla han de tener: Destruyan, si es bien, si es mal, si representa riqueza qué bien aventura para su misión contrario, a todos han de matar-

Varios se removieron inquietos en su lugar pensando en qué diablos estaba pensando el Lord en esos momentos porque ni idea de que tenían que hacer y a dónde se suponía que iban. Varias miradas fugaces se repartieron entre los presentes mientras el silencio del Maestro se prolongaba más de lo normal

_Te predica la paz pero te prepara la guerra_

_-_Su objetivo ya lo conocen. No quiero sobrevivientes. Si escucho dan clemencia en algún sitio, considérense muertos. Es tiempo de que nuestra sangre gobierne, de que los impuros caigan. ¡No hay débiles entre nosotros!- golpeo el puño en el antebrazo de la silla- ni traidores, ni deudores de vida. Todos están aquí por una sola razón:-

-¡LIMPIAR AL MUNDO DE LOS SANGRE SUCIA!- Gritaron todos aletargados.

-¡Destruyan todo lo que vean! Maten a todo aquel que se mueva. Debiliten sus cimientos y hagan que tiemble, que el mundo sepa quiénes son ¡Que esos idiotas se postren a mis pies con su sola presencia! Quiero ver sangre correr, gargantas desgarradas en agonía, gritos de suplica y llantos desahuciados. ¡MUERTE!-

La marca oscura brillo en lo alto, en el cielo, símbolo de la decadencia que se aproxima. La marca Tenebrosa, sello del Innombrable, bañó con su luz verdosa el campo de la batalla.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte- Anunció el Lord con voz siseada al que a su lado se hallaba mientras poco a poco los demás mortífagos desaparecían.- Tú única misión es que sólo a uno de ellos has de elegir…-

_Si tu arma de guerra es la honestidad_

_Y tu religión la sinceridad_

_De nada servirá, prepárate frente al mundo_

_Pues con traidores te encontrarás_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-… y vivo me lo vas a traer. En la torre más alta lo tienen escondido-

-pero, Albus ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Como que qué quiere decir, Profesora. Van a atacar y a pesar de que sabe que no tiene espía no ha dicho la locación, no se las dijo-

-¿Qué más dijo, Harry? Necesitamos más información-

-El otro pregunto que cómo iba a saber que tenía que traer y Voldemort respondió que sólo aquel que de oro es-

_Víboras disfrazadas de inocentes_

_Han violado la verdad_

_Y los amantes del prejuicio_

_Me han dado su veredicto_

-¿¡Qué quiso decir!?-

-¡Yo no sé!-

-Harry, cálmate- Terminó Albus la discusión- Está claro que ése hombre tiene como misión robar algo-

-Alguien- Recompuso Harry. Todos le miraron de forma extraña- Es obvio, dijo que de entre ELLOS debe llevarle a uno. –

_Amantes de la hipocresía_

_Impostores de la verdad_

_Les digo que la justicia volverá_

-Puede ser una cosa, o alguien, como dijo el Potter, pero no saben cuándo, cómo ni dónde. Estamos completamente en la ignorancia- Argumento Percy Weasley entrando a la dirección sin anunciarse- Hay tres pueblos destruidos dos de los cuales parecen haber sido abandonados a media misión. Los está reuniendo, profesor Dumbledore-

-De hecho la reunión ya terminó hace casi media hora- Remus Lupin habló por primera vez desde su rinconcito en la dirección.

Un grito resonó desde las entrañas del castillo. Los presentes contuvieron el aliento esperando los demás pero sólo aquel sonó, alertando a los demás. Harry por su parte miro hacia la ventana y en su curiosidad se acercó, con la boca y sus ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión, señaló la bóveda celeste, ahí, entre todas las estrellas brillaba algo en claro tono verde.

-La Marca Tenebrosa- Habló con voz ahogada pero audible a los demás. El primero en llegar fue Remus.

-Están atacando el castillo-

_Para quitarles el disfraz_

-¡Es Sirius Black¡Sirius Black en el Castillo!- Resonó de nuevo la voz en la lejanía.

_Continuará…_

**_09/10/07 18:48 hrs_**** Terminé. Me siento rara con este ****cap**** porque hasta yo me confundí. Bien unas aclaraciones oportunas.**

**1 E****n el área donde dice Lord ****el ****que:**** "que**** se postren a mis pies con su sola presencia****" quiere decir que en cuanto vean a un mortífago se pongan a alabar al Oh gran maestro Lord Voldemort, Señor y Amo nuestro, que nos dio la oportunidad de vivir con el enorme placer de servir a sus pies y besar el suelo que pisa, Oh gran Señor de las Tinieblas, amo y señor nuestro… ****arr****, no era necesario tanta adulación pero se me dio la gana ponerlo XDD**

**2**** Tenía que poner a Remus!! Me lo estaba dejando en la oscuridad a ****ese lobito hermoso**** y ****besho**** pedazo de dioses que nos regalaron TT **

**Agradecimientos a mi beta, ****Liuny**** (no te has perdido de nada, chiquita XD) que se desveló una noche arreglando esta cosa para que quedara digerible a los demás (aún me cuesta entender como me entiende XD)**

**Este ****cap**** es como decir que es de mis favoritos, jamás me había reído tanto en mi vida y la anécdota del café, oh el café y el mercenario de dudosa reputación XDD ¿Qué más? ****La canción a mi me pone neurótica XD No se las recomiendo pero no había algo más perfecto que ella. ****Por acá, ****Farit**** me dice que ya me calle y ****Yuki**** le dice que no hable, que lindos XDD Estoy muy feliz a pesar de estar en exámenes ****wuuuuiii****… absurdo, lo sé. ****Seh****, era todo.**

**_Devi Riddle_**


End file.
